Green and black (Cardverse)
by Criss Frey
Summary: El reino de tréboles celebra el primer aniversario de bodas de lady Hedervary (hija del rey anterior) y lord Braginski (un extranjero). El jack, Roderich Eldenstein; tendrá que lidiar con las responsabilidades que le obsequia su nuevo título. Esta es su historia.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, solo tomé prestados algunos personajes de Hidepapa.

 **Nota del autor:** Este fic se lo dedico a una amiga de Facebook que ama la baraja de cartas de Hetalia y sobre todo, el PruAus.

* * *

 **Green and black**

 **I**

 _"Yo siempre estaré a su lado; hasta el día que muera..."_

* * *

Había pasado un año de la boda donde la princesa heredera al trono se unía con el príncipe del reino Braginski. Mi trabajo como protector y fiel sirviente empezó desde ese día, el mismo trabajo que tuvo mi padre, al igual que su padre...

La familia Eldenstein se dedicó a la servidumbre desde que el reino de tréboles fue arrebatado del puño de hierro de mi bisabuelo. Los usurpadores lo asesinaron y solo dejaron con vida a una pareja de hermanos para que la línea de sangre no se extinguiera, tal vez para mantener el cruel recuerdo de que alguna vez fuimos los dueños de estas tierras.

Los "Jack " solo nacemos y morimos para servir, los monarcas son nuestra prioridad; así que tenemos estrictamente prohibido cualquier tipo de independencia, como enamorarnos, en este trabajo no hay lugar para distracciones. Aunque irónicamente, se nos permite tener hijos... por desgracia; al igual que en las tierras lejanas del oriente, la ley del hijo único está vigente y si tiene sangre Eldenstein, necesariamente debía ser varón. Yo tuve la suerte de ser el primero de mi generación y no obligar a mi padre sufrir la pérdida de una o más hijas, algo con lo que no desearía lidiar.

La reina Hedervary es hija única, su padre; quedó estéril luego de una gran batalla y finalmente murió asesinado por su amante. La reina, avergonzada; decidió mudarse lejos del palacio. No sin antes aceptar la propuesta del reino Braginski de unir ambos reinos en matrimonio.

Como era costumbre, cada aniversario se celebraba a lo grande, por lo tanto; ese mes tenía más trabajo del que deseaba. Por razones diplomáticas, los monarcas de todos los reinos no podían estar en la misma habitación, lo que significaba que cada día había una nueva visita.

* * *

-Reina Elizabetha, los reyes de corazones han llegado-dije en voz baja mientras le alcanzaba una copa de agua helada.

-Gracias, Roderich-tomó la copa con delicadeza, evitando provocar un accidente como la última vez que escuchó las palabras "reyes" y "corazones" en una misma oración.

El rey miró a su esposa de reojo-¿Estás bien?-Ivan Braginski, notó algo extraño en la castaña.

-No pasa nada...-sonrió-...estoy bien, parece que exageré con el ajuste de mi corsét.

-Entonces deberías desajustarlo... parece ser algo serio.

-No es necesario, además; tenemos visitas-dejó la copa vacía en la fuente-sería muy grosero si los recibieras tú solo.

-Bueno...-sus ojos violeta se encontraron con los míos-...mantente alerta Jack.

Como era de esperarse de un monarca extranjero, había leído el manual; porque de otra manera no me hubiera llamado así; ya que solo en estas tierras se daba ese título a los sirvientes más importantes de la realeza.

Asentí con la cabeza, entregué la fuente junto con la copa a otro sirviente y me acomodé para recibir a los reyes de corazones.

* * *

Las grandes puertas del salón principal se abrieron...

-Con ustedes, sus majestades, Ludwig de Beilschmitd y Kiku de Honda; reyes de corazones-la pareja había llegado, aunque todavía faltaba un peculiar personaje por presentar-...Sir Feliciano Vargas, Jack de corazones-el pelirrojo, quien iba detrás del par, era muy diferente a sus serios y discretos amos.

-Bienvenidos al reino de tréboles-dijo el rey Ivan.

-Es un honor visitar su palacio; muchas felicidades por su aniversario-el monarca del reino rosa miró a la reina Elizabeta-me alegra verla de nuevo, reina Hedervary.

-Igualmente-respondió el cumplido la joven reina, quien de inmediato me solicitó otra copa; pero de vino.

-¿Se encuentra bien, su majestad?-preguntó la reina de corazones-está muy pálida...

Era cierto, Lady Hedervary estaba blanca como un papel. Su estado me preocupaba, ya que de mí dependia su bienestar y de fracasar; mi cabeza terminaría empalada. Y como era de esperarse, el contenido desapareció en un solo trago.

-Disculpen-dijo mientras se quitaba el tinte natural con una servilleta-estaba sedienta.

Ella tenía la suerte de que su esposo no la reprochara o se indignara por tremendo espectáculo; en su tierra natal, si una mujer no disfrutaba de una buena copa de licor, no merecía ser esposa de un Braginski. Por cierto, en la tierra del invierno eterno, beber vodka es parte de sus costumbres.

-Lindo traje-el invernal rubio, estaba cautivado por el peculiar vestuario del japonés.

-Muchas gracias-se ruborizó-es de seda; si nos visita en un futuro, con gusto puedo obsequiarle unos kimonos.

-¡Es una fantástica idea!-con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se levantó del trono-Es hora del almuerzo, por favor; acompáñennos.

* * *

Durante el almuerzo, Lady Elizabetha bebía copa tras copa de vino. No podía ocultarlo, la visita la estaba afectando; podía engañar al trío de aristócratas y a los demás sirvientes, pero a mí no. La conozco desde que era una niña, tal vez en esa época el título pertenecía a mi padre, sin embargo; era fundamental conocer a la princesa para no tener problemas en satisfacer sus necesidades en un futuro.

Después, fueron al salón real; una habitación especial donde podían platicar plácidamente y liberarse un poco del protocolo.

-Rey Braginski-dijo Ludwig-es cierto que nuestra visita es para felicitarlos por su primer aniversario; pero quisiera aprovechar mi estadía para hablar de negocios...

La habitación quedó en silencio luego de que el monarca rosa articulara esas palabras.

-Déjennos solos-la reina castaña vociferó-esta será una reunión privada. Si no fuera mucha molestia...-señaló con la mirada al Jack de corazones-Sir Feliciano, usted también debe retirarse.

Una de las violaciones imperdonables de un Jack; era la de desobediencia, esta consistía aceptar las órdenes solamente del rey a quien juraste lealtad; de otra forma, serías condenado a la guillotina. El rubio del reino de corazones había entendido la indirecta-Feliciano, retírate. Te quedarás junto a Sir Roderich y Toris.

-Como usted ordene-el chico del rizo obedeció sin reprochar.

-Toris-Braginski golpeó el piso con su báculo, provocando un estruendoso sonido- espera junto a los caballeros afuera.

Si bien soy un sirviente, solo debía atender a la reina. Ahí es donde entra a la historia Sir Toris, el leal sirviente extranjero del rey Braginski, un joven de alta estatura, cabello largo y ojos color verde.

El chico se dirigió hasta la puerta y la cerró con delicadeza.

Ahora, con un muro de madera separándonos de nuestros amos; no teníamos idea de cómo matar el tiempo.

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 ** _PD:_** Muchas gracias por leer, en este capítulo quería narrar un poco sobre el trabajo de Roderich como sota de tréboles. No se olviden de comentar y pronto estaré publicando el próximo capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

 ** _Los monarcas tienen una reunión secreta en el salón real._**

 ** _Ahora, los jacks de ambos reinos y sir Toris; esperan nuevas instrucciones..._**

* * *

Debía encontrar la manera de matar el tiempo, de otra forma; terminaría como un idiota mirando al suelo.

-Es un gusto conocerlo, sir Eldenstein-logrando romper el hielo, comentó el jack rosa-esperaba con ansias la oportunidad de conocer al sirviente más pulcro de los cuatro reinos.

-Me halaga, sir Vargas-agradecí humildemente. De pronto, mis ojos se clavaron sobre puerta del salón real. Estaba muy preocupado por la reina, en sus condiciones, no era necesario ser un doctor para darse cuenta que no se encontraba bien.

-¿Le pasa algo?-preguntó Feliciano-Si es por los reyes de corazones, no hay peligro; la guerra ya acabó-dijo mientras apretaba con fuerza la banderilla que tenía entre las manos.

El pelirrojo, tenía razón; la guerra había llegado a su fin pero eso no significaba que todos viviríamos en armonía.

* * *

Los duros recuerdos de la guerra habían marcado a muchos... Sobre todo a la reina, que a pesar de su experiencia en el manejo de armas, fue rechazada por no ser un varón.

 _-_ Solo las mujeres sin educación se portan como hombres _-_ las personas murmuraban y las críticas eran cada vez peores. Solo porque una mujer no podía usar armadura ni desenfundar una espada y mucho menos montar a caballo con las piernas abiertas.

Pero lejos de agachar la cabeza y disculparse, ella respondió:

-En el palacio vive un rey que no está en las condiciones para ir a la guerra y tampoco un príncipe que vaya en su lugar. Pero vengo a dejar en claro que sí existe una mujer que está dispuesta a luchar en nombre de su pueblo. Soy Elizabetha de la casa Hedervary, hija de Hungría, princesa de tréboles y heredera al trono... Dirigiré las tropas hasta el campo de batalla, ya que es un puesto que tengo por derecho. Y el que se oponga, tendrá que morir por el acero de mi espada.

Nadie se puso en contra, era un tiempo de crisis y lo último que deseaban eran más muertos. Con temor a una derrota, los caballeros siguieron a la joven Elizabetha, tan solo para llevarse la gran sorpresa de que esta delicada y bella castaña era una experta en el manejo de la espada.

Desde ese momento, el reino de tréboles se hizo temer y sobre todo, tomar más en cuenta a las mujeres. Ahora las féminas del reino verde podían decidir entre ser esposas o enlistarse al ejército. Un cambio radical y también una piedra en el zapato de los aristócratas machistas.

* * *

-No me preocupan tus amos-contesté-¿Acaso no has visto a la reina?

-Es cierto que lady Hedervary no se encuentra muy bien, pero no debería ponerse tan nervioso.

-Ustedes dos-el chico de los ojos verdes interrumpió nuestra plática-no deberían hablar de la guerra con tan poco tacto-abrió la cantinflora que tenía en el bolsillo y bebió un poco de vodka, lo supe porque estaba cerca y el olor lo delataba-las paredes tienen oídos...

-Sir Toris, solo era un comentario.

-Comentario o no, hablen con más cuidado-al parecer odiaba ese tema de conversación, era lógico; el reino Braginski estaba marcado por las guerras. La discreción entre los sirvientes era una de sus reglas de oro.

-Bien-Feliciano susurró-manténgase en calma, sir Roderich... ella estará bien. Es más, yo también estoy preocupado.

-¿Disculpe?

-Vamos, yo sé lo que está pasando... usted la ama. Tan solo mire la expresión en su rostro.

-Usted se equivoca-me alejé del jack rosa-solo soy un simple sirviente, es normal que me preocupe... ¿Acaso no le han contado?

-Claro que sé sobre el clan Eldenstein pero no cambie el tema-sonrió-no se preocupe, su secreto está a salvo conmigo.

-Por favor, no confunda las cosas-insistí-mi trabajo es velar por el bienestar de la reina.

-No se altere-bajó la mirada-yo también amo con pasión a un aristócrata-deslizó su espalda contra la pared hasta llegar al suelo.-Es difícil ser una sota **(1)**

-Por favor...-Toris murmuró mientras dibujaba una sonrisa sarcástica-todo el mundo sabe con quién te revuel-el chico no pudo terminar la oración porque la hoja de una filosa espada, estaba peligrosamente cerca a su yugular.

-Su actitud me está molestando desde hace rato-un furioso Feliciano, había adquirido el arma de una de las armaduras que adornaban la entrada del salón real. La actitud del sirviente de corazones en ese instante, era muy distinta a la del alegre joven con quien estaba hablando hace unos segundos; sus ojos mostraban profunda ira, el rulo que lo caracterizaba estaba erizado y su sonrisa era tán tétrica que podría hacer llorar a un niño pequeño.

-Hay que mantener la calma...

-Fácilmente podría degollarlo-ignorando mis palabras, Feliciano continuó con las amenazas-pero sería una lástima manchar el retrato de lady Hedervary-refiriéndose a la pintura que se encontraba detrás del castaño.

-...-Toris se mantuvo quieto; si daba un mal movimiento, estaría muerto.

-Tampoco puedo ser descortés con el rey-remojó sus labios-el trató con tanta amabilidad a mi reina que sería de mal gusto asesinar a su sirviente-se alejó del chico y regresó la espada a su lugar.

-Sir...-debía ser cuidadoso con lo que decía, de no ser así y por la actitud del pelirrojo; tendríamos una sangrienta batalla y para ser honesto, no estaba en las mejores condiciones para luchar... Los dos últimos días no pude dormir lo suficiente.

-Mil disculpas, normalmente no me sacan de mis casillas con tanta facilidad-Vargas arregló su cabello herizado y suavizó la mirada, retomando su papel como el jack más alegre de los cuatro reinos.

Sin embargo, mi temor se incrementó, alguien que aparentaba tanta debilidad pero a la vez ser tan abierto al momento de mostrar su felicidad al punto de distorcionarla a un lado tétrico cuando se enfurecía, solo corroboraba que los del reino de corazones eran personas que debían mantener sus emociones escondidas, ya que podían dejarse llevar por ellas.

Miré a mi otro compañero, secaba el sudor de su frente con un pañuelo y bebía el licor de su cantinflora, solo que esta vez; duplicaba la dosis por trago.

De pronto un sonoro 'click' se escuchó, la reina de corazones se asomaba por la puerta.

Los tres hicimos una reverencia-Lord Honda-me acerqué al chico de ojos rasgados y aspecto delicado.-¿Desea que lo escolten? nuestros guardias pueden acompañarlo.

-No hay problema, solo voy a dar una vuelta; estaré bien-señaló la espada oriental que llevaba en la cintura-casi lo olvido, la reina necesita su ayuda.

-Muchas gracias por el aviso-me despedí respetuosamente y fui rápidamente hasta la habitación; solo para encontrar a un par de reyes de pie y una vulnerable reina sobre el suelo.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _ **(1)** **Décima carta de cada palo de la baraja, que tiene estampada la figura de un paje o infante.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

 _"-Hijo, pronto tomarás mi lugar como jack de tréboles._

 _-¿Eso significa...?_

 _-Sí, la princesa está comprometida con el príncipe de corazones... Lord Beilschmitd._

 _-Ella solo tiene catorce años..._

 _-Y tu veinte."_

* * *

El reino de corazones no era gobernado por cualquiera, según las leyendas; la nobleza tenía un serio problema de control de la ira... aunque eran expertos ocultándola tras un rostro serio y sereno.

Las historias cuentan que los reyes y la forma en que se dejaban llevar por sus sentimientos, fueron los responsables de todas las tragedias, como el **Domingo carmesí** (donde fueron asesinados mas de la mitad de sirvientes del palacio), **La segunda guerra** (que ya todos conocemos y vivimos) entre otras "hazañas" por la monarquía rosa, las cuales son muy difíciles de mencionar debido a sus consecuencias nefastas.

Hasta se dice que esta falta de control es producto de una maldición y que nadie ha podido encontrar una forma de romper el maleficio. Luego de presenciar el gran cambio de actitud por parte del jack, Feliciano Vargas; es probable que no solo afectara a la nobleza, si no a cualquiera que esté cerca a la familia real.

Al final, sí me preocupaban los reyes de corazones... de todos los monarcas de estas tierras, son los más peligrosos, además; lord Beilschmidt fue muy cruel con lady Elizabetha un tiempo atrás.

-¡Lady Hedervary!-corrí hasta el cuerpo.

-Roderich...

-¿Qué ha pasado?-quité los cabellos que cubrían su rostro-Tendré que llevarla hasta su habitación.

-Sir Edelstein, no debería exaltarse-dijo el rey Braginski ¿Acaso era tan frío como su reino natal? ¿Este hombre sería capaz de permitir que maltraten a su esposa? estaba indignado...

-...-lady Elizabetha sonrió.

-¿Qué está pasando?

-Mi zapato...

-¿Eh?-busqué con la mirada los pies de la reina pero estos estaban cubiertos por la fina tela de su vestido.

-El tacón de mi zapato se rompió...-después de aclararme la situación, rió a carcajadas. Tal vez porque le causaba gracia el enredo que había provocado o estaba muy ebria para notar el nivel de la situación.

-El vino de lady Hedervary se había acabado y como lord Honda se retiró para dar un paseo, en un acto de caballerosidad dijo que se lo comunicaría a usted y no pasaron muchos segundos para que ella decidiera ir personalmente a solicitar mas vino, cuando de pronto uno de sus tacones se rompió, obligándola a caer sobre el suelo-Lord Ludwig, al articular esas palabras con una increíble paciencia; logró enmudecerme.

-Te he dicho varias veces que no debes ahogarte en un vaso de agua-la castaña dijo entre risas.

-Este vaso es gigante...-respondí-¿Usted se encuentra bien?

-Me duele un poco el tobillo, pero estoy bien ¿podrías llevarme hasta mi asiento?

-Con gusto.

-My lady, mientras sir Eldenstein va por vino y un par de zapatos nuevos, la cargaré hasta su asiento-dijo el rey verde mientras se quitaba los guantes.

-De acuerdo-ella aceptó-Roderich, olvida el vino, es suficiente por hoy; lo que necesito ahora es un nuevo par de zapatos.

* * *

Mientras que los fuertes brazos del rey sostenían el ligero cuerpo de su esposa, me di cuenta que ellos se veían muy bien juntos... logrando borrar el recuerdo de un amor no correspondido y una princesa que lloraba todos los días; porque antes de la llegada de lord Braginski, otro hombre había conquistado el corazón de una inocente Elizabetha, para abandonarla un tiempo después.

Sin mencionar el asesinato de su padre y la mudanza inesperada de la reina madre; aquellos días fueron los más terribles para la aristócrata.

-Enseguida vuelvo-salí del salón real a paso rápido en busca de la doncella encargada de vestir a la reina; ignorando las miradas de sir Feliciano y Laurinaitis, quienes seguían cuidando la entrada de la habitación.

Sin rastro alguno de la joven de la corte, me dirigí hasta la cocina del palacio; a pesar que ella pertenecía a un nivel social más alto, acostumbraba tratar con los sirvientes

-Buenas tardes, sir...-todos los sirvientes que almorzaban en la cocina, saludaron con una reverencia.

-¿Dónde está Etel?-pregunté en voz alta.

-¿Ahora qué hizo? Deberían despedirla. Sir Eldenstein está furioso...-las murmuraciones empezaron a llover.

-¡Silencio! Hice una simple pregunta...

-Ella acaba de retirarse a su habitación-respondió el cocinero principal

-Recuerden que a primera hora sera la inspección de personal, así que duerman temprano. A menos que deseen ser rebanados por sir Laurinaitis-salí en dirección a la habitación de Etel. Cuando de repente, me tropecé con una chica de cabello rubio y ondulado.

-¿¡Roderich!? ¿Me estabas buscando?

-No debería repetirte que debes tener cuidado a la hora de dirigirte hacia mí, si los reyes te escuchan; te colgarán.

-Lo sé, solo que extraño a mi mejor amigo... Son personas muy egoístas.

-No es momento para hablar del pasado, ahora quiero que me expliques porqué el tacón de la reina se rompió.

-Vaya, seguro no resistió tanto peso-dijo con tono burlón.

-Etel, esto no es gracioso.

-Le advertí que los zapatos estaban muy desgastados, pero ella insistió; dijo que le recordaba el primer día que usted la acompañó como jack de tréboles.

-Bueno... necesito un nuevo par de zapatos para lady Elizabetha.

-La odio.

-¿¡Qué?!-¿había escuchado bien?

-¿Qué ganas sirviéndole toda la vida? Sabes que ella nunca te amará ¿Porqué no lo aceptas?-Etel empezó a hacer pucheros.

-Es un trabajo que no escogí tener y por lo otro... Deja de suponer cosas que no son-le entregué pañuelo para que secara sus lágrimas-Ahora, tráeme un par de zapatos.

-Acompáñame-me llevó de la mano hasta el armario donde se encontraban los zapatos.

-Yo no sé de calzado para damas, así que...-de forma inesperada, los labios de la joven rubia tocaron los míos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-la alejé de inmediato-¿Estás demente? ¡Yo te quiero como una hermana! Y eres un doncella de la corte, sabes que está prohibido que alguien te corteje ¿Acaso quieres que te maten?

-No pasarás toda la vida bajo su falda, SIR ELDENSTEIN... Ella pronto se embarazará y tú serás el más afectado ¿Dónde quedó el dulce chico que conocí?-trepó los estantes del armario y me lanzó una caja.

-Etel... sabes que esto no funcionará...

-Ya estás en edad para casarte ¿cierto?-preguntó mientras cerraba el armario.

-No quiero hablar de eso.

-¡Hazme tu esposa! Prometo esforzarme para hacerte muy feliz-sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas y la emoción.

-Yo no puedo escoger a mi esposa; como jack de la reina, ella debe escogerla por mi.

-Entonces le diré que quiero casarme contigo, es mi prima y me escuchará.

-¿Por qué te encaprichas conmigo? Ser la esposa de un jack no es cuento de hadas-hice una pausa mientra miraba al suelo-¿Estarías dispuesta a dejar que tus bebés mueran si no son varones?

-...-sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-¿No lo sabías? El jack de tréboles debe ceder su puesto a un hijo varón y de acuerdo con la ley del hijo único; no podemos tener niñas. En consecuencia, las bebés son asesinadas.

-¡Qué horror!¿Cómo pueden hacer esto?

-Yo no tengo hermanos, por eso cuando éramos niños... incluso ahora, te veo como una hermana... Quiero que lo entiendas. Son las reglas, Etel; deberías aprender a respetarlas, empezando por dejar esa idea tonta de casarte conmigo y preocuparte por buscar un esposo decente... es lo menos que te mereces por servir a la reina.-miré los ojos verdes de Etel.

-Listo-suspiró-ahora debo retirarme; con permiso-desapareció de mi vista con un rostro lleno de lágrimas. Intenté alcanzarla pero debía entregar los zapatos, el trabajo siempre era lo primero.

* * *

Mientras iba hacia el salón real, me encontré con Lord Honda.

-¿Pasó algo?

-Debo entregar esto a la reina.

-Jack... ¿usted usa perfume?

-¿Perdón?

-Tal vez su sentido del olfato no es tan bueno como el mío, pero si se toma su tiempo, percibirá un peculiar aroma a flores...

-¿Hum?-olí mi traje y estaba en lo cierto; lo que estaba oliendo era el perfume de Etel.

-¿Acaso este olor tiene algo que ver con la doncella que cruzó el pasillo?

-Puedo explicarlo-bajé la cabeza, si la reina le decía a lady Elizabetha, estaba muerto.

-No hay porqué preocuparse-susurró lord Honda-sé lo difícil que es tu trabajo, sacó de su bolsillo una diminuta botella y roció una generosa cantidad sobre mí; la suficiente para ocultar el olor a flores.

-Gracias, lord Honda-ahora debería estar preparado para esperar que el monarca del kimono cobrara el favor...

Entré a la habitación acompañado por la reina de corazones. Lady Hedervary ya estaba en su trono y parecía estar más calmada.

-Su majestad, aquí están sus zapatos-me acerqué hasta ella y abrí la caja.

-Perfecto, descansa un momento; yo puedo ponérmelos.

-Está bien-me puse de pie al lado izquierdo de lady Hedervary.

-Ya que el jack está presente-comentó el cortante rey Ludwig-será mejor anunciar su nueva labor.

-Pienso lo mismo-lord Braginski miró a la reina verde.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

Es una pena no poder responder tu review "friki" así que lo hago por aquí XD  
Muchas gracias por leer mi fic y me alegra que te guste la historia ;v; créeme, me esforcé mucho para tener una historia interesante y luego escribirla...

Pd: El PRUAUS necesita más fics n.n


	4. Chapter 4

**_IV_**

"-¿¡Qué sucedió, mi lady?!

-Lord Beilschmitd no quiso casarse conmigo.

-Es una pena, princesa Hedervary... por favor, déjeme secar sus lágrimas.

-Tienes mucha suerte, Roderich.

-¿Por qué dice eso?

-Porque tu trabajo te protege de la dura experiencia de amar a alguien y no ser correspondido, aunque es una lástima; muchas mujeres desean casarse con un hombre tan atento y adorable como tú".

* * *

El reino de espadas es uno de los reinos más antiguos; gobernado por el clan Kirkland desde su origen y actualmente, comparten el mandato con la familia Jones.

Su enemistad con el reino de corazones es conocida por todos, incluso antes de la guerra; ellos se odiaban a muerte, porque ambos se autoproclamaban los más poderosos... Por el momento, el reino azul afronta las pérdidas provocadas por la guerra, recuperándose poco a poco, incluso llegaron al punto de romper la "pureza" de la familia real y es seguro que harán lo que sea para recuperar su estatus y quien sabe; tomar revancha en el futuro.

El reino rosa buscaba aliados; uno de ellos fue el reino de tréboles. Al principio todo iba muy bien, hasta que el pacto se vio afectado por un "NO" del actual rey de corazones: Ludwig Beilschmitd. Esta acción se tomó como una ofensa para la casa Hedervary pero por razones desconocidas, el problema se solucionó a puertas cerradas.

Desde ese día, no se volvió a pronunciar la palabra "boda" en el palacio, de otra forma; terminarían sin lengua. El padre de Elizabetha era un hombre muy sobreprotector, capaz de declararle la guerra al patriarca de los Beilschmitd o incluso,asesinar con sus propias manos al rubio. Aunque... este era el peor momento para ganarse un enemigo más.

Apenas terminaron los tratados de paz entre los reinos rosa y verde, se escucharon los primeros gritos de guerra por parte del reino azul y amarillo; entonces los reyes tuvieron que liderar las tropas. En ese tiempo, la menor de la casa Hedervary practicaba con su espada, hablaba poco, y de vez en cuando se encerraba en el salón real para llorar por horas; con el tiempo inconcientemente y a pesar de no conocerlo, empecé a odiar al príncipe Ludwig. ¿Quién juega con los sentimientos de una chica? Eso no es de caballeros...

Tuvieron que pasar tres años y una sanguinaria guerra para que el estado emocional de la princesa se nivelara, es más; el cambio fue tan extremo que la muerte de su padre no le afectó. Con Lord Braginski a su lado, era obligatorio olvidarse del pasado y pensar en el futuro, como mencioné antes... la guerra todavía era un peligro latente y no había espacio para preocupaciones tan insignificantes como un amor no correspondido. Sobre todo con el reino de espadas y de picas respirándoles en la nuca.

* * *

Lord Honda se mantuvo de pie cerca a la entrada, lo que significaba que iba a ser un anuncio "público" aunque es sospechoso, porque la reunión había sido muy breve.

-El reino de corazones es aliado del reino de tréboles, por ese motivo; Lord Beilschmitd nos hizo una propuesta de negocios. Y tú serás la pieza clave de este nuevo proyecto, Roderich.-dijo en voz alta Lady Hedervary.

-Juro lealtad a la reina y a la casa Hedervary; lo que me solicite, con gusto lo acataré-como se trataba de un mandato oficial, el juramento era una parte importante, por más anticuado que paresca...

-Tus labores como Jack van a permanecer pero también te encargarás de los principales negocios de la nación.

-Entiendo, es todo un honor poder ayudar con la economía del reino.

-Bueno, el trato está hecho; rey Ludwig-sirvió agua en una copa-¡Brindemos!

-¿Brindar con agua? No se exceda mi lady; podríamos embriagarnos con eso-comentó el rey Ivan con una gran sonrisa.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí!? ¡Fuera de aquí, no eres bienvenido!-se escuchó el eco de los gritos de sir Toris.

-Cálmese, sir Laurinaitis-la voz de Feliciano se unió al escándalo.

-Lamento interrumpir-el castaño entró al salón real, hecho un manojo de nervios-pero hay un intruso en el palacio.

-¿Intruso? Se supone que estamos armados hasta los dientes-dijo la reina verde.

-Recorría el pasillo y lo ví.-agitado, dirigío la mirada hasta su amo-¿Lord Braginski, qué debería hacer?

-Eldenstein-la reina Hedervary susurró-ya sabes qué hacer.

-Sí, mi lady-¿Porqué el castaño estaba tan alterado? Se supone que es el mejor de su país ¿Acaso no tenía en claro que cuando hay un intruso en el palacio, por orden real debemos asesinarlo?

 _-Sir Toris, no deberíamos pelear; eso es parte del pasado-_ se escuchó una voz masculina a lo lejos.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió la habitación y la copa de lady Elizabetha chocó contra el suelo. Desenfundé mi espada y corrí hasta la puerta.

-¡Detente!-la reina de los ojos verdes, gritó.

-Evitemos el drama caballeros-el dueño de la voz desconocida entró al salón real. era un chico alto, de piel blanca como la nieve y vestido totalmente de negro-Buenas tardes-pronunció mientras hacía una reverencia.

-Se supone que deberías presentarte el domingo.-murmuró Lord Beilschmitd.

-¿Por qué el domingo y no ahora? Es de mala educación hacer esperar a una dama, sobre todo cuando se trata de la reina de tréboles-se quitó la capucha que cubría su rostro-Me alegra verte después de tanto tiempo, Luddy.

-Hola, Gilbert.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

Pues, al principio no me había dando cuenta que Etel tenía el mismo aspecto físico que Bélgica. Ahora, para aclarar la duda: No, ella no es Bélgica... Etel es un OC que creé.  
Para más información, spoliers y algunos dibujos de este fic, les invito a visitar mi página de Facebook, pueden buscarme como XShinigami_SukarettoX

 **Respuesta para friki:**

La historia es contada por Roderich, que es un narrador protagonista y no un narrador omnisciente.  
Respecto a Gilbert, desde que empecé a escribir esta historia , mi idea era presentarlo en el cuarto capítulo, por que vamos... a él le gusta hacerse esperar XD (?)

Hasta pronto.


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

 _-¿Qué fue lo que hablamos el otro día?_

 _-Sobre mis deberes como aprendiz de jack._

 _-¿Y por qué tocamos de nuevo ese tema?_

 _-Porque estuve jugando con lady Etel y la princesa Hedervary..._

 _-¡Exacto! No debería repetírtelo, Roderich. Tú eres el guardia de la princesa, no su compañero de juegos; para eso está lady Etel. Tienes suerte que no se haya lastimado, así quedesde ahora obedecerás cada una de mis órdenes ¿Entendiste?_

 _-Sí, señor._

* * *

Algo que puedo asegurar como parte de esta clase social, es que nosotros debemos moldearnos al estilo de vida de nuestros amos... para bien o para mal. Algunos eran caritativos y era probable que uno no pasaría por muchas penurias, pero si no; solo existían dos opciones: El suicidio o el conformismo.

Aunque no lo crean y a pesar de la constante pregunta respecto a lo que pasa con la vida después de la muerte, muchos se inclinaron por la primera opción; los demás, solo vivieron hasta donde sus cuerpos podían resistir.

De ahí proviene la famosa frase de los jacks: **"Nace para servir y muere sirviendo".**

Tal vez los hijos de los aristócratas nunca sepan lo frustrante que es no poder jugar con una pelota que rueda por el jardín o saciar la sed, a pesar de tener un vaso de agua al frente. En cambio nosotros, los hijos de los jacks, desde muy jóvenes tuvimos que adaptarnos a nuestra realidad como sirvientes...

Para ellos no era suficiente con quitarnos nuestro derecho a amar, sino también se dedicaron a robarnos la niñez.

* * *

¿Luddy? ¿Esta persona se había atrevido a llamar de esa manera al rey Ludwig?

-¡No des un paso más o te...!-el sirviente de lord Braginski, había enloquecido ¿qué tenía de especial este hombre?

-Tranquilízate, Toris-lord Ivan se puso de pie-es un invitado, deberías aprender a comportarte-miró tétricamente a sir Laurinaitis.

-No volverá a pasar.

-Lamento haber provocado tanto alboroto, mi lady-el invernal rubio, ignoró los vidrios rotos que estaban en el suelo y tomó la mano de Elizabetha.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, sabías que iba a venir hoy?-miró los zapatos de lord Braginski-No pise los vidrios... se puede lastimar.

-No se preocupe por eso.-sonrió-Hace una semana, cuando fui de cacería; me encontré con el señor Gilbert y me habló sobre Lord Beilschmitd y su proyecto. Entonces quise darles una sorpresa, es divertido ver las caras de impresión de las personas... aunque mi objetivo no era ponerla tan nerviosa, lady Elizabetha.

-¿Nerviosa?-comentó la reina-no es eso...

-Si usted lo dice, solo me queda creerle-soltó la mano de la castaña y volvió a su trono-Bienvenido, al reino de tréboles.

\- Muchas gracias, lord Braginski, es un honor visitar su palacio.-el chico estaba muy tranquilo a pesar que no hace mucho, estaba a punto de ser asesinado por Toris o por mí-Sinceramente, no quisiera pelear ahora, fue un viaje muy largo-clavó sus ojos carmesí sobre mi espada.

Bajé el arma, mientras lo hacía, observé que lord Braginski le susurraba algo al oído de sir Laurinaitis. Luego de asegurarme que mi espada estuviera lejos del pecho de alguien, fui hacia donde se encontraban los vidrios rotos.

-Yo me encargo-el castaño de los ojos verdes recogió los vidrios con ayuda de una escoba.

-Roderich, hoy te encargarás de instalar a Gilbert en su habitación...-la joven reina se puso de pie y abrió una de las ventanas del salón real-es todo por hoy.

-Gracias por la hospitalidad, lady Elizabetha-el sujeto de tez blanca y cabello plateado, comentó.

-Solo asegúrese de no causar problemas...-la joven Hedervary susurró sin ver al extranjero.

-No será necesario decir eso, reina Elizabetha-lord Honda dijo en voz alta-si Gilbert se porta mal, yo mismo me encargaré de él.

Al parecer, la reina de corazones también estaba implicada con la aparición de este misterioso personaje, tal vez; esta era la verdadera razón por la que había salido del salón real.

-Mi lord, debería tener cuidado con sus promesas...-rió-después de todo, estoy aquí para ayudar en los planes de negocios de ambos reinos.

-¿Qué?-un hilo de voz se escapó de mi garganta.

-Espero que nos llevemos muy bien, sir Eldenstein-como respuesta a mi pregunta involuntaria obtuve una sonrisa del hombre misterioso.

-Cielos...-la castaña suspiró.

-Entonces...-tenía la garganta seca-...con permiso, sus majestades-caminé hasta la puerta y me encontré con la mirada del albino-Sígame, lo llevaré hasta su alcoba.

-¡Sir Eldenstein!-escuché la voz de Feliciano-¡Nunca se de por vencido!

Volteé para responder el comentario del pelirrojo, mientras que los monarcas miraban al chico intentando comprender lo que intentaba decir con esa frase. Excepto, la reina rosa, quien anteriormente me había pillado con el perfume de Etel impregnado en mi traje, desde su perspectiva; el jack de corazones se refería a la doncella de la corte.

-Nunca-dije con el tono más sincero que podía emitir con mis cuerdas vocales.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

-Acércate Roderich, no tengas miedo...

-¿Quién es usted?

-Yo... soy tu madre.

-¿Eh, mi madre? No puede ser posible, ella murió dando a luz.

-Por favor, Roderich... no hay mucho tiempo.

-¿Para qué?

* * *

Escolté a sir Gilbert hasta su habitación, él no articulaba palabra alguna y lo que me ponía más nervioso era su vestimenta. Tenía los zapatos desgastados, cubiertos de barro, el cabello desgreñado y una chaqueta que había perdido su color original. Este hombre tuvo que caminar por mucho tiempo bajo el sol... ¿Acaso no podía montar un caballo?

Por suerte, llegué a la puerta antes de que dijera algo inapropiado.

-Este es su cuarto, sir...-noté que el noble de plateada cabellera me miró con amargura ¿Que hice para enojarlo tanto?

-Solo dime Gilbert-después de completar la oración, abrió las ventanas-Qué hermosa vista~~

-Bueno, Gil... bert-era muy difícil tratar de igual a un noble, sobre todo si era extranjero-paso a retirarme, si desea algo; pídalo a los otros sirvientes.

-¿Cómo te llamas muchacho?-la voz grave de Gilbert retumbó en mis oídos. La falta de tacto para dirigirse hacia alguien inferior me asustaba... un poco.

-No creo que eso sea importante, señor.

-Ya te dije que solo me llamaras Gilbert-exploró los cajones de una cómoda mientras hablaba-y aunque te parezca irrelevante, es importante saber el nombre de la persona con quien haré negocios.

-Verá, yo solo soy un sirviente; es cierto que desde ahora hablaremos de negocios pero con todo respeto... No es bien visto que un sirviente trate como su igual a un noble.

-¿Acaso el reino caerá si me dices tu nombre? Kesesesesese-rió a carcajadas-¡Es solo un nombre!

-Mi nombre es Roderich Eldenstein-era cierto, mi nombre no provocaría otra guerra, aunque algo en mi interior me decía que no estaba bien. En mis veinticuatro años de vida no había conocido a un noble tan liberal capaz de romper la jerarquía de castas.

-No pongas esa cara-esta vez hojeaba unos libros que había sacado de sus maletas-me aseguraré que no te cuelguen por eso-guiño con el ojo izquierdo-eso es lo bueno de ser un aliado, en teoría; somos intocables-kesesesesese-rió-solo en teoría...

-Debo retirarme, hasta luego; Gilbert.

-¿Podrías quedarte unos minutos?-preguntó el albino, cerrando con fuerza el libro que estaba viendo hace unos segundos.

-Lady Hedervary me ordenó que lo escoltara hasta su habitación, tarea que ya cumplí; si desea algo solo debe solicitarlo, mas no a mí. A menos que se trate de un negocio entre los reinos rosa y verde, mi trabajo ya terminó.

-Entiendo...-puso el libro sobre la cama y se quitó la chaqueta.

-Parece que se va a cambiar, así que mejor me voy-internamente estaba gritando por ayuda, Gilbert ya superaba el límite de faltas como noble y parecía no importarle.

-Ambos somos hombres, no es necesario tanto escándalo; Roderich-levantó una ceja-¿O acaso usted nunca vió a otro hombre desnudo?

Mi título como Jack de tréboles me había librado de varias cosas, una de ellas fue bañarme al mismo tiempo con los demás sirvientes. Por esa razón, el único cuerpo desnudo que había visto era el mío.

-Roderich... no debes pensarlo mucho, solo tienes dos opciones, sí o no. Aunque la respuesta es obvia.

-No, no he visto el cuerpo de otro hombre.-respondí sin rodeos.

-Entonces será mejor que se vaya-sonrió-sus ojos vírgenes no pueden ser mancillados por mi cuerpo.

-¡Sir Roderich!-lady Etel gritaba mi nombre mientras corría por el pasillo, hasta que me descubrió en la puerta de la habitación de Gilbert-¡Ah~ me alegra haberte encontrado!-la doncella se acercó. Al parecer, ya no estaba molesta, era de esperarse; puede comportarse como una berrinchuda pero el efecto le dura poco.

Miré de reojo al noble y me encontré con su torso semidesnudo, el hombre de la piel de porcelana se estaba cambiando frente a mí y con la puerta abierta.

-¡Lady Etel no se acerque por favor!-era demasiado tarde, la chica había brincado hacia el lugar donde estaba para después terminar con los brazos aferrados a mi cuello-Señorita Etel... no haga esas cosas, usted es una dama; no puede abrazar a un hombre y menos si es un sirviente.

-¿Qué cosas dices? ¡Somos amigos!-me abrazó con fuerza-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-hurgó con la mirada el interior del cuarto-¿Quién es...?-decidí taparle los ojos con mi mano izquierda.

-Debemos irnos-susurré, mientras obligaba a retroceder a la prima de la reina. Con la otra mano cerré la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido.

Al final llevé a la rubia lejos de ese cuarto, tan solo para ser atacado por una avalancha de preguntas. Las cuales respondí pacientemente...

Le expliqué que estaba atendiendo al nuevo huésped y que este se estaba cambiando; ella se ruborizó y me agradeció por protegerla. Después de cenar y hacer el inventario, fui a dormir.

* * *

Me levanté empapado de sudor, tomé mi reloj que estaba sobre la mesa de noche, eran las tres de la mañana.

No pude evitar recordar la pesadilla, que en realidad; era un doloroso recuerdo. Una mujer me revelaba a diestra y siniestra ser mi madre, la últimas palabras que escuché fueron:

 ** _"Ellos te romperán y curarán para luego romperte otra vez... Aunque te quiten todos tus derechos... solo asegúrate de mantener tu corazón libre para la persona que amarás. No dejes que sus reglas estúpidas te impidan amar y ser amado. Por último no olvides que te quiero mucho, hijo mío"._**

La hermosa mujer me abrazó con fuerza por unos segundos, ella olía a flores, sus manos que tocaron mis mejillas cubiertas por lágrimas, eran tan suaves, al igual que su cabello largo y lacio... Finalmente salió rápidamente de mi habitación y desapareció. Como si se tratara de un alma en pena.

Me serví agua en un vaso y la bebí, estaba sediento; regresé a mi cama y me cubrí totalmente con la sábana, intentando dormir...

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _ **Nota del autor:**_

Con la aparición de Gilbert, la historia será más interesante e intentaré crear muchos momentos PruAus para su deleite.  
Muchas gracias por leer mi fic y no se olviden de comentar.

PD: En mi página de fb estoy publicando dibujos que siguen los capítulos de este fic, si desean curiosear un poco, los links están en mi perfil de fanfiction.

Hasta luego.


	7. Chapter 7

**VII**

-¡Esta es una ofensa a la casa Hedervary! ¡Será mejor que traiga a su heredero y se case con mi hija!

-Es imposible, lord... El príncipe se niega a cumplir con el trato y no podemos hacer nada.

-¡Solo es un mocoso! ¡¿Acaso no pueden con un chiquillo rebelde?! Si se hubiera negado desde el principio, no estaríamos en esta situación ¿No ve las consecuencias de su decisión?

-Usted sabe que los Beilschmitd son un hueso difícil de roer.

-¡Salgan de mi vista y díganle a su rey que la alianza se cancela! No dejaré que se burlen de mi familia.

-¿Escuchaste eso, Roderich? Por mi culpa el reino rosa y verde serán enemigos.

-Escúcheme, lady Elizabetha; usted no es la culpable...

-Todavía no eres el Jack, así que deja de tapar el sol con un dedo. Es muy claro que mi incompetencia como mujer decepcionó al príncipe.

* * *

 ** _El canto del gallo me despertó, miré el vaso sobre la mesa y recordé lo difícil que fue intentar dormir en la madrugada. Me quedé pensando por unos segundos en ese flashback distorsionado... era verdad que el rey Hungría estaba furioso con el príncipe y la familia rea pero lady Hedervary no había dicho esas palabras; al contrario, ella ni siquiera habló al respecto ¿Acaso ese sueño era un deseo oculto que tenía? Claro que no. Tal vez esto es producto de mi falta de sueño..._**

* * *

Era martes por la mañana y como se trataba de "la semana de los reyes", habría una nueva visita.

Me vestí rápidamente para iniciar la jornada con la supervisión a los otros sirvientes.

-Buenos días, señores-saludé a los empleados que estaban organizados en dos filas; una de mujeres y otra de hombres.

-Buenos días, sir Eldenstein-todos saludaron con una reverencia.

-Hoy es el tercer día de "la semana de los reyes" y debemos estar preparados para los invitados de hoy-caminé entre las dos filas mientras revisaba la lista donde estaban escritos los nombres de los próximos monarcas en presentarse. Cerré los ojos y lentamente los abrí... no era una alucinación, en el papel estaban los nombres perfectamente claros y escritos con tinta: Arthur Kirkland y Alfred Jones.

Los reyes de espadas iban a presentarse en el palacio, como el nuevo jack de este reino mi deber como protector de lady Elizabetha se triplicaba ya que estos monarcas eran un enemigo dormido en busca de revancha. La guerra había llegado a su fin pero hay que ser muy ingenuo para pensar que las cosas van a quedarse así. Si algo he aprendido como aprendiz de la sota de tréboles, es que no todo se mantiene y que tarde o temprano; alguien querrá torcer el brazo de otro. Así es como se formaron los reinos... Nadie estará satisfecho hasta ver a su enemigo derrotado.

-Buenos días Roderich-lady Etel saludó, tenía las mejillas más rosadas que de costumbre.

-No es necesario que te apresuraras, lady Elizabetha no se levanta hasta las ocho.

-Quería ayudarte, ser el jack debe ser agotador.

-Sobreviviré.

Después de dar el visto bueno al vestuario de la servidumbre, estaba listo para dictar las labores del día, cuando de pronto; el sonido de los platos rompiéndose escapó de la cocina.

-¿¡Qué se supone que está haciendo?!-vociferaba mientras caminaba hacia la cocina-¿¡Me ha oíd...?!-la persona que había provocado ese espantoso sonudo era Gilbert, quien estaba cubierto con una sábana.

-Sir... Gilbert ¿Qué hace aquí?

-¿Él es el encuerado?-preguntó la rubia.

-¡Lady Etel!-exclamé, era sorprendente lo poco avergonzada que era esta señorita.

-Kesesesese-el albino rió luego de escuchar a la rubia-Parece que hablas mucho de mí.

-¡Claro que no!-Etel interrumpió al ojirojo-él solo me habló de usted porque intentaba explicar las razones que lo obligaron a cubrirme los ojos.

-¿Así que usted fue la que husmeó en mi habitación?-Gilbert miró a Etel con una sonrisa provocadora-¿Te gustaría ver más?

-¿Perdón?-podía escucharse la incomodidad en sus palabras.

-Gilbert, todavía no me respondes-interrumpí la discusión, apartando con el brazo izquierdo a la rubia. Tal vez se comportaba como una sirvienta, pero en realidad era una aristócrata; de verse envuelta en una pelea, sus oportunidades de casarse serían nulas.

-Oh, Roderich; siempre tan directo... y al parecer también un hombre muy paternal.

-Como invitado, no será sancionado-ignorando sus comentarios irrelevantes, comenté-pero de todas maneras tendré que hacer un informe sobre esto.

-Bueno, te esperaré en mi cuarto-salió de la cocina, provocando un sonoro "Oh" de los empleados.-También estás invitada, lady Etel-con un coqueto guiño, se despidió.

-...

-¡Argh, ni lo conosco bien y ya lo odio!-exclamó la rubia entre pucheros.

-No deberías discutir con los invitados, menos si son embajadores de un reino aliado.

-¿Ese patán un embajador? He visto vagabundos con más modales.

-Vamos, no frunza el ceño-toqué su frente-le saldrán arrugas.

-Roderich...-la chica de los rizos tomó mi mano y la puso sobre su mejilla-Muchas gracias por cuidarme.

-No me agradescas, Etel-di media vuelta-recuerda que eres como una hermana.

El extranjero había retrasado mis labores; en consecuencia, mi horario era un completo desastre.

-Es todo por hoy, mañana terminaré con la inspección. Será mejor que sustituyan los platos rotos y limpien la cocina-enrollé el papel y caminé hacia la salida-hoy será un día lleno de emociones. Será mejor que se mantengan alerta ¿Entendieron?

-¡Sí, señor!-los empleados respondieron en coro.

Alrededor de las ocho de la mañana, crucé palabras con sir Toris; necesitaba su ayuda como líder de la tropa de lord Braginski. Hablé sobre los posibles riesgos que habría con la llegada de los reyes azules, por suerte; el castaño estaba preparado así que mis preocupaciones en ese aspecto se desvanecieron.

Lady Etel, se encargaba de bañar y vestir a la reina; una tarea que le pertenecía al ser una doncella de la corte. De esta manera, ella podía separarse de mí y mantenerse distraída.

Por desgracia, me faltaba una cosa importante para tener mi trabajo en perfectas condiciones: Hacer el informe sobre los platos rotos.

Suspiré antes de tocar la puerta, temeroso de lo que me podría haber preparado el hombre de los ojos carmesí.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	8. Chapter 8

VIII 

Mientras esperaba la autorización del embajador pálido, tuve la rara sensación de estar metiéndome en la boca del lobo. 

-Adelante. 

-Con permiso-susurré mientras giraba la perilla-lamento molestar pero debo presentar una justificación por los platos rotos, s... Gilbert-noté que en el cuarto no había rastro de luz. 

-Tienes muchos problemas para dejar de usar la palabra "sir". 

-Sirvo en el palacio desde los ocho años, es casi imposible quitar las palabras "sir", "lord", y "lady" de mi vocabulario. 

-Hmmm...-el ojirojo me miró de pies a cabeza-Siento como si te hubiera visto en otra parte... 

-¿Eh? No quiero ofenderlo-tragué saliva-pero lo dudo. No he puesto un pie fuera de este reino desde que nací-el extranjero clavaba la mirada en mí, como si intentara predecir mi próximo movimiento-y esta es la primera vez que lo veo. 

-Bueno, tal vez fue solo producto de mi imaginación-suspiró profundamente mientras se colocaba la chaqueta descolorida-Casi lo olvido, no tengo dinero para pagar los platos que rompí pero puedo hacer algo para remunerarlos. 

-No es necesario, estoy seguro que el reino rosa pagará por los daños; aunque usted es su embajador, no creo que haya problema para cubrir los gastos. 

-No quisiera destruir la imagen que tiene de mí pero es malo que los jóvenes como tú, vivan en una red de mentiras-el hombre abrió la ventana con violencia-El reino de corazones solo me está cobrando un favor. 

-¿Eso significa...?-ahora todo empezaba a tener sentido; la chaqueta descolorida, los zapatos desgastados y la ausencia de un caballo...-ahora entiendo porqué no toleraba la palabra "sir". 

-El viaje desde las tierras rosadas hasta el reino verde es muy largo y odio que las monedas tintinen mientras camino, por eso mi dinero tardará en llegar. 

-...-¿Qué le pasaba a este tipo, acaso su objetivo era hacerme preguntas capciosas? ¿Y a qué se refería con "vivir en una red de mentiras"? 

-Supongo que no basta con ser asombroso, los sirvientes están acostumbrados al típico amo endiosado, al punto en que no puede ver más allá de la ropa. 

Levantó ambas comisuras de sus labios, mostrando sus perlados dientes. 

-Por favor no me malinterprete-una desagradable sensación de culpa me invadía, como si le hubiera faltado el respeto a la reina. 

Si mi padre estuviera aquí, me habría obligado a arrodillarme y pedir disculpas; después de dos décadas de arduo entrenamiento, mi labor como jack era manchada por este terrible error. Cerré los ojos con furia y apreté los labios, no sería una sorpresa que me guillotinaran al día siguiente... 

Miré al hombre de cabello platinado, él tenía los ojos completamente abiertos, al parecer estaba sorprendido por mi reacción. 

-Yo... no soy superficial-las palabras salían sin parar, incluso agaché la cabeza automáticamente-me disculpo. 

-Roderich-susurró-no sé como te han educado y tampoco me interesa las reglas de los jacks... pero me parece tonto disculparte por algo así.-Gilbert me señaló con su dedo anular, es más; con la yema tocó la punta de mi nariz, causándome escalofríos.-¡Vamos! ¿Acaso guillotinan a todos los sirvientes que les faltan el respeto a los nobles de este reino?-comentó entre risas. 

-No quisiera contradecirlo y aunque suene ridículo...-era imposible olvidarse de los gritos suplicantes de los sirvientes que fueron condenados a la guillotina, sobretodo cuando eras el encargado de recoger la cesta con la cabeza cortada del acusado. Mi padre decía que eso me ayudaría a ser un hombre que siguiera las normas del reino y que "no puedo morder la mano que me alimenta"-...en el reino de tréboles, esa condena es real. 

El embajador del reino rosa me observó atónito, parecía impresionarse más por mi frialdad que por la respuesta. 

A pesar que lo había dicho en broma, él no esperaba que fuera real. 

Entonces pude darme cuenta que en realidad, él era más expresivo que yo... miento, era más expresivo que otro habitante del reino de corazones. Aclaro que estoy hablando de alguien que nació en esas tierras, porque según mi perspectiva, la persona más expresiva del reino rosa, es Feliciano Vargas. 

-¿A pesar que eres el último de los Eldenstein, ellos serían capaces de guillotinarte?-me preguntó en voz baja. 

-No soy el último, mi padre cuida a la reina madre en las tierras fronterizas del reino y respecto al tema de un posible guillotinamiento, la respuesta es: Sí. 

-¡Quién lo diría!-exclamó. 

-¿Perdón? 

-Desperdiciar tan buena sangre en una ley ridícula-suspiró-realmente... este reino tiene a personas muy locas en el trono. 

¿Cómo podía decir semejantes cosas del reino que lo acogía? Sobretodo con Sir Laurinautis afilando su espada para degollarlo. 

-No te pongas tan nervioso-el embajador ajustó las correas de sus botas-no hablaba de los reyes verdes. 

-¿Entonces a quién se refería? 

-¿No es obvio?-comprobó que sus botas estuvieran perfectamente calzadas, tan solo para erguir la espalda y señalar el escudo de la casa Hedervary. 

**Continuará...**


	9. Chapter 9

**_IX_**

Gilbert señaló el escudo familiar de la casa Hedervary. 

Después de todo, sí hablaba de los reyes... Bueno, por el lado de lady Hedervary. 

-¿Qué está insinuando, Gilbert?-fruncí el ceño-le aseguro que lady Elizabetha no es una loca. 

¡¿Cómo podía bajar de nivel a tan refinada dama!? qué indignante... Lo dice el tipo cuyos reyes enviaron en un estado tan deplorable ¿No se supone que todos los del reino rosa son rubios, pulcros y bien educados? 

¡ELLOS SON LOS LOCOS POR OBLIGARME A TRATAR CON ALGUIEN TAN DESCUIDADO COMO ÉL! 

Qué pérdida de tiempo... 

-¿Ofendido?-el embajador miró al castaño con los brazos cruzados-desde aquí puede sentir como me fulminas con la mirada. 

-Mis pensamientos no son de su incumbencia-estoy ofendido, incluso soné como mi padre cuando me regañaba por decir una sandez-es el protocolo-al menos hay algo bueno en este perpetuo trabajo; tus deseos, pensamientos y mas... son tema ajeno para los nobles. Prácticamente no les interesa, solo debes obedecer sus órdenes como un perro faldero y se acabó el asunto. 

-Bien, si ese es el protocolo; supongo que debo respetarlo. Ya he roto muchas cosas desde que llegué...-desvió la mirada con una mueca avergonzada-...literalmente. 

¿Eso era todo, no se iba a disculpar por hablar así de la familia real? 

Este hombre debe sentirse intocable estando bajo este techo. Estoy seguro que el rey Ludwig tiene algo que ver. 

-Terminemos con esto caminó hacia mi ubicación-¿Qué debo hacer para ayudarte? 

Desaparecer, ir al castillo de tu rey, el canalla, a causarle problemas y enviar un embajador decente en tu lugar. Que para bestias, ya tengo al rey Braginski. 

-Solo necesito que firme aquí y describa lo que sucedió-le entregué un papel donde notificaba los daños. 

-Esto tomará un tiempo, puedes sentarte si quieres-Gilbert cerró la entrada de la habitación, ni se molestó en esperar mi respuesta. 

De muy mala gana y tensión en los hombros, me senté en una silla de cedro forrada con terciopelo rojo, era toda una belleza. Incluso podría usarla para un retrato, lady Hedervary y esta silla eran un perfecto dúo; claro, sin olvidar las flores amarillas y rosas que tanto le gustan... 

-Roderich...-el ojirojo puso el papel sobre mi rostro-ya terminé. 

-Muchas gracias por su cooperación-perfecto, ya no tenía que preocuparme; solo me quedaba esperar a que Gilbert pague. 

Me puse de pie y verifiqué que todo estuviera en su lugar: reloj, llaves, la notificación, pañuelo, gafas, libreta... 

-No es necesario que vaya hasta la cocina, ya le dije que los sirvientes se encargan de eso-giré la perilla-le recuerdo que el desayuno es a las ocho, el almuerzo a las doce y la cena a las veinte..-estaba a punto de salir cuando recordé algo importante-hoy nos visitan los reyes de espadas-desvié la mirada para no abusar de la "confianza" que permitía el noble-así que las actividades del día son de carácter formal. 

Gilbert asintió, esta vez no pidió que me quedara, ni se cambió frente a mí y mucho menos se atrevió a preguntarme cosas incómodas. Solo murmuró un breve-Nos vemos, Roderich. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

Después de tomarse tantas libertades, me parecía extraña su actitud, por no decir sospechosa ¿dónde había quedado el aristócrata que conocí ayer? 

Una persona no puede cambiar de ánimo tan rápido, mucho menos si tiene ese tipo de actitud; arrogante y egocéntrico. No obstante, la situación no me permitía perder el tiempo y con el problema de los platos rotos en un segundo plano, ahora mi atención estaba enfocada en los reyes de espadas. 

Desde la torre más alta del palacio y con ayuda de un telescopio, noté que el carruaje de los monarcas azules se acercaba. Este era escoltado por un numeroso grupo de la guardia real del mismo reino. 

Bajé rápidamente para notificar la situación a sir Laurinautis, debíamos estar preparados; la visita con esa cantidad de soldados no daba buena espina. 

-Llegarán aproximadamente en quince minutos-anuncié al mismo tiempo en que cambiaba mis guantes. 

-Mis hombres ya están circulando, estamos listos para recibir a esos tipos-sir Toris también se preparaba para la visita; todo iba según lo planeado. 

Los sirvientes abrieron la puerta del salón real-Les presentamos a la reina de tréboles, lady Hedervary. 

-Muchas gracias-la castaña caminaba a paso rápido-acércate, Roderich. 

-Como ordene, mi lady-me ubiqué al lado de la monarca-¿cuáles son sus órdenes? 

-Noté mucho movimiento afuera... Infórmame-la chica se asomó por uno de los balcones. 

-El carruaje de los reyes Kirland y Jones está muy cerca y... 

-¿Y...? 

-Y una gran tropa los acompaña-terminé la oración con un notorio tartamudeo, lo admito; ese detalle me ponía nervioso. Gracias a los flashbacks que me quitaban el sueño y los preparativos para estas visitas, mi cuerpo no presentaba las mejores condiciones. 

-Sé que han sido unos días muy duros, pero intenta no estresarte demasiado-su miraba mostraba cansancio pero a la vez rudeza. 

-Como usted diga, mi lady. 

**Continuará...**

**Nota de autor** : 

Disculpen la demora, últimamente no me siento bien de salud así que no pude actualizar. De paso quisiera anunciar que estoy publicando por la app de Fanfiction y no me deja publicar las historias respetando los párrafos... pero ahora no cuento con computadora, así que esta es la única forma en la que postearé nuevos capítulos. 

. 

. 

. 

Vicky Lau: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me halaga que digas eso de mi historia, créeme que me esfuerzo mucho cuando escribo cada capítulo. 


	10. Chapter 10

X

Lady Elizabetha mostraba calma en la mirada pero sus hombros decían otra cosa... miedo.

¿Quién no? Arthur Kirkland fue quien inicio la guerra, cualquiera se asustaría si recibiera una visita de este individuo. Tal vez su economía no sea tan próspera como en ese entonces pero conservaba la afilada lengua que provocaría el más ridículo de los duelos.

Así de peligroso era este hombre.

-Iré al salón real a prepararme-apretó la falda de su vestido discretamente-si no hay otra cosa de la que debo estar enterada, sugiero que le digas a sir Gilbert que tendremos una visita-frunció el seño-no quiero que haga una tontería mientras los reyes de espadas estén aquí.

-Su majestad, disculpe mi atrevimiento pero ya le notifiqué al embajador sobre la visita de los reyes azules.

-Tan precavido como siempre...-levantó ambas comisuras de sus labios y después de un par de segundos, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

.

.

.

 **Solo quedaban cinco minutos para que el par de aristócratas se viera las caras, tanto la servidumbre como los soldados se movían rápidamente, los segundos pasaban y la tensión aumentaba: era una cosa de locos.**

Aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a la sonrisa perturbadora del rey Braginski, no podía evitar preguntarme como podía estar tan sonriente hoy. Osea... hay un dicho "a mal momento, buena cara" pero lo que hacía él, era tétrico.

-¿Podrías calmarte?-comentó sir Toris-me pones nervioso.

-Estoy calmado-mentí, no me convenía mostrar debilidad, sobretodo en esta situación.

-Claro y yo soy inmortal-dijo en tono burlesco-en serio, cambia de cara. No ayuda en nada ver al jack del reino con indicios de que en cualquier momento le dará un infarto.

-¿Puedo decir algo en mi defensa?-me acerqué al castaño entre susurros.

-¿Uh?

-He pasado por situaciones así e incluso peores pero hay algo que me inquieta desde hace rato...

-¿Por qué lord Braginski se ve más animado que de costumbre?-después, escuché al castaño tragar su saliva.

-El rey...-miró de reojo al rubio-el reino Braginski se caracteriza por sus soldados bárbaros y sangrientas batallas... digamos que la visita de estos tipos lo emociona bastante.

-¿Ahora a quién le dará un infarto?-noté que el chico tenía sudor en la frente.

-Esto es peligroso, Roderich-con un trozo de tela se quitó el sudor-se supone que esto no sea algo nuevo para mí pero cada vez que sucede me afecta mucho.

-¿Qué intentas decirme?

-Escúchame atentamente Eldenstein, depende de nosotros que las cosas vayan bien y que el rey no cometa una tontería.

-Solo somos unos simples sirvientes, sir.

-El día de hoy no. Si no te has dado cuenta, al rey le encanta provocar el caos. Él es como un niño pequeño que cree que el resto del mundo es su juguete...

-...-Toris tenía razón, un ejemplo de su actitud era la llegada de Gilbert.

-... y se divierte viendo el desastre. Aún no lo has visto todo... lo qe pasó tras la llegada del embajador solo es la punta del iceberg.

-Le haré una sencilla pregunta-murmuré mientras remojaba los labios nerviosamente.

-Adelante-el joven me dio permiso con una ceja levantantada.

-¿Usted le tiene miedo a lord Braginski?

-Eso...-el jefe de la guardia invernal estaba congelado.-Eso es algo imposible de ocultar.

-Esa no es una respuesta muy clara.

-Lo que intento decir es...-hizo una pausa-...

.

.

.

 **Un guardia vociferaba que el carruaje estaba a pocos metros. La hora había llegado. A pesar de no articular una oración clara, su nerviosismo evidenciaba una respuesta transparente.**

.

.

.

-Puede contar conmigo, sir Toris, yo mantendré la calma. Estoy dispuesto a todo por el reino de tréboles y lady Hedervary.

-Confío en usted.-se acomodó el flequillo-una cosa más, Roderich; si algo me llega a pasar... ¿sería mucho pedir que protejas al rey?

-Sir...-estaba sin palabras, que un extranjero me pidiera que protegiera a su amo era algo que no escuchaba todos los días. Era un gran honor y también una gran responsabilidad-...el rey es esposo de mi ama, con gusto lo defenderé en caso usted abandone este mundo. Tiene mi palabra de caballero.

-Gracias-sir Toris se fue en busca de su tropa. Inmediatamente, caminé hasta la puerta principal. El sonido de los cascos de los caballos acercándose anunciaba la llegada del carruaje azul.

-¡Los reyes de tréboles han llegado!-gritó el vigía.

 ** _Continuará..._**

Nota del autor:

Gracias por leer mi fic, esta vez me tarde más de lo esperado, sinceramente ya no tenía ganas de seguir escribiendo (sentía que le hablaba al aire y que mi historia no era interesante, incluso pensé en borrar mi pagina de fb) si no fuera por "friki" y su review... bueno, hice un post en mi página si deseas darle una ojeada.

También me he creado un Instagram, pueden buscarme como Frey T.

Hasta luego :D


	11. Chapter 11

XI

 _-Roderich, cuida a mamá._

 _-¿Por qué dice eso, princesa?_

 _-Papá está herido, a este paso; si nadie dirige las tropas del reino... Perderemos._

 _-¡Imposible! Usted es una..._

 _-¿mujer?_

 _-No intentaba decir eso... Usted es la princesa, la heredera. Si algo le pasa, seré el único culpable._

 _-Debo hacerlo._

 _-Entonces... permítame acompañarla._

 **Las trompetas sonaban en señal de bienvenida, las puertas del palacio se abrieron lentamente, revelando la temible escolta azul.**

 **¿Podremos luchar contra ellos? ¿Estaremos al mismo nivel?**

El sirviente de los reyes de espadas abrió la puerta del carruaje, a los pocos segundos, unos zapatos bajos color rojo se asomaron. Por defecto pude darme cuenta con rapidez que no era el rey o la reina ya que ellos calzan ese modelo; sino otra persona: El jack.

Pero... ¿su jack no fue ejecutado?

¿Entonces quién es este tipo?

Mi pregunta fue respondida casi de inmediato, el personaje en cuestión era alguien muy particular, su traje daba a conocer que venía del reino azul pero sus rasgos faciales no eran de un habitante del reino dirigido por lord Kirkland.

Escuché a la reina Elizabetha murmurarle al rey Braginski.

 _-¿Es ese el nuevo jack?_

 _-Parece que sí, el último fue ejecutado. Es normal que tengan uno nuevo._

Escuchar el tono despreocupado ante la ejecución y adquisición de un jack, me puso la piel de gallina... Si los demás corren esa suerte, debería sentirme afortunado al ser tratado como un trofeo de guerra... En realidad, no sé como sentirme al respecto.

La vida de un jack no es color rosa.

-Con ustedes... Yao Wang, jack del reino de espadas.-el visitante entró acompañado por los soldados.

-Buenos días, sus majestades-el personaje saludó con una reverencia.

Por su nombre, mis sospechas estaban en lo correcto; el nuevo jack no era oriundo del reino azul. Siguiendo una corazonada puedo deducir que es del lado oriente del globo.

-Bienvenido-lady Hedervary correspondió el saludo.

-¿Dónde están los reyes? Estuve esperando mucho tiempo para conocerlos-comentó lord Ivan.

La sorpresa por este individuo me había distraído por completo, tanto que ni noté la ausencia de los monarcas.

Por ley un jack no puede presentarse antes que sus amos, porque se considera una falta de respeto.

Algo estaba fuera de lugar...

-Muy observador, lord Braginski-comentó el joven de ojos rasgados-mis amos se encuentran en el reino Kirkland y Jones.

-A ver... ¿Dices que los reyes no están AQUÍ?-preguntó la noble castaña.

-Exactamente, reina Hedervary.

-¿Y qué se supone que hagas tú solo?

-Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que los reyes han puesto un pie sobre estas tierras. Por seguridad, prefirieron no venir pero tampoco querían ser groseros...-miró a los soldados e hizo un gesto con su mano derecha-...así que me enviaron para entregarles su obsequio de aniversario.-cuatro soldados se acercaron al frente cargando un enorme cofre.

-Para la reina, una colección de los más finos zapatos del reino, se sabe que usted ama estos artículos-el joven anunció el regalo como si fuera un comerciante-y para el rey, semillas de girasol oriundas del reino Jones...-después, sacó un papiro de su bolsillo-"Espero que disfruten de sus obsequios y mil disculpas por no estar presentes en la entrega; hasta otra oportunidad. Los reyes de espadas, lord Kirkland y Jones".

-Bueno, supongo que eso es todo-el rubio suspiró decepcionado.

-Envía nuestro sincero agradecimiento a los reyes azules-lady Hedervary estaba fascinada con su obsequio, realmente amaba los zapatos.-Es más, escribiré una carta.

Lady Elizabetha desbordaba felicidad, a pesar de lo que había pasado hace unos años atrás, ella mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por el regalo del mismo hombre que mandó a castrar a su padre.

Conociendo a la noble castaña, es claro que un presente de aniversario de bodas no difuminaría las cicatrices de la guerra.

Trataba de descifrar las intenciones de la monarca.

¿Qué debería hacer?

-Por lo visto ha sido un largo viaje-Braginski se levantó del trono y caminó hasta el jack-dime muchacho ¿de dónde te recogieron los reyes?

Silencio.

-Usted es perspicaz-luego de un silencio incómodo el joven de cabello negro, comentó-lord Kirkland me salvó la vida.

-Mi esposo tiene razón-la ojiverde interrumpió-debe estar exhausto por el viaje-¿Qué tal si pasa la noche aquí? Nosotros alimentaremos a sus caballos y soldados.

-Sería un honor lady Hedervary pero debo regresar. A mis amos no les gusta que esté holgazaneando.

-Entiendo, qué lástima-la chica miró a la ventana-aunque... con esta tormenta, dudo que pueda.

-¡¿Tormenta?!-el chico exclamó-¡pero hace poco el sol brillaba!

-El tiempo en el reino Hedervary cambia constantemente-el rey se acercó a la ventana-será mejor que acepte la petición de mi dulce esposa.

-De acuerdo, pasaré la noche aquí. Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad.

 ** _Continuará..._ **


	12. Chapter 12

XII

El joven de cabello oscuro y ojos rasgados aceptó pasar la noche en el palacio.

Ellos habían llegado antes del desayuno, el viaje duraba tres días navegando por el ancho mar y con este clima, regresar era peligroso.

Los reyes de espadas habían metido a sir Yao en la boca del lobo; al parecer, se estaban aprovechando de la falta de experiencia del muchacho.

Pero este escenario no facilitaba las cosas, ahora teníamos un intruso y al ser una nueva adquisición del reino azul, mi información sobre este visitante era cero.

 _ **Lady Elizabetha me ordenó que alistara una habitación para sir Wang, la cuál debería estar lista antes de que la primera comida concluyera.** _

Acompañado por cuatro sirvientas, fui hacia el área de huéspedes, después de un laborioso trabajo para encontrar la llave correcta para la cerradura, las mucamas empezaron su trabajo; barrer, limpiar ventanas, trapear, cambiar sábanas, sustituir la alfombra, etc.

Mientras las observaba intentaba mantener la compostura, en mi interior rogaba que sir Toris no mostrara más de lo debido; sin batalla no era necesario revelar nuestra formación militar. No sabíamos si el jack de espadas era solo un novato o estratega encubierto... ESTÁBAMOS CLARAMENTE EN DESVENTAJA.

Padre... ¿Qué debería hacer?-me pregunté, se acercaban tiempos difíciles y yo estaba ávido por uno de los sabios consejos de mi progenitor... Y para ser sincero, calzar unos zapatos como los suyos era amargamente difícil.

No por lo tedioso del trabajo sino por la cantidad de errores que cometía...

-¿El afeminado se quedará?-una gruesa voz, fastidió mis pensamientos. El dueño de la misma sopló sobre mi nuca.

-¡¿Qué está haciendo?!-giré al mismo tiempo que le gritaba al impertinente.

-...-como era de esperarse, sir Gilbert hizo otra de sus apariciones sorpresa.

-Sir Gilbert, usted debería estar desayunando-suavicé la mirada, no quería mostrar una postura autoritaria... un jack no podía darle órdenes a un noble.-por favor retírese, estoy ocupado ahora como para participar en sus extraños juegos.

El albino no habló, solo se quedó mirándome apoyado sobre la columna de la habitación, en silencio y sin estorbar; lo cuál era MUY extraño.

Cuando las mujeres habían terminado, amablemente les pedí que salieran, con la esperanza de que mi indirecta llegara al embajador, revisé el lugar para darle unos últimos toques.

Por desgracia, el tipo no movió ni un músculo.

-No estoy en derecho de hablar como si fuera una madre pero creo que debería acercarse al comedor principal.

-Ya comí-el ojirojo empezó a caminar por toda la habitación, sin despegar su mirada de la mía-y tienes razón, sueles comportarte como una madre...-dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro-como decía; ya desayuné en mi habitación. No sé si lo sepas pero el reino de corazones hace lo máximo por no toparse con alguien del reino de espadas.

-Le recuerdo que ahora trabaja y vive aquí-susurré-al ser un invitado exclusivo del reino, todo lo que haga puede involucrar a los reyes; no sentarse en la misma mesa a compartir la comida con los invitados es una falta de respeto.

-Un anfitrión decente no obliga a sus invitados a hacer algo que aborrecen-Gilbert se sentó sobre la cama.

-¡¿Pero qué...?!-exclamé.

-Hmmm, no es tan cómoda como parece.

-Recién la habían tendido, sir Gilbert...-estaba a punto de explotar... la actitud de este hombre era tan voluble pero cuando se esmeraba, podía sacar la peor versión de mi.

Que alguien me ayude.

-Roderich, vine a ayudarte-como si un ser divino hubiera escuchado mis plegarias; escuché la voz de lady Etel.

-¿El desayuno terminó?-pregunté sin dar la vuelta, si la doncella se daba cuenta de la presencia del albino, no sabría controlar lo que ocurriría después. Simplemente, este par no podía estar en la misma habitación sin que se asesinaran con la mirada.

-No, hoy acompañé a Mary-ella se refería a la esposa del cocinero-pasé por el comedor antes de venir, no te preocupes; todavía siguen sentados-¿Acaso ambos se pusieron de acuerdo para romper las reglas?

-Gracias-no era el momento para sermonear a la dama de la corte, ahora mi prioridad era evitar que la chica viera al embajador-por favor espérame en el pasillo-volteé el rostro y sonreí.

-¡Está bien, no demores mucho!-con los ojos brillosos, obedeció de inmediato.

Al fin podía respirar.

-Debo irme y será mejor que usted haga lo mismo- retrocedí lentamente sin dejar de mirar a los ojos del albino-por favor no me cause más problemas...

Gilbert ni se inmutó, al parecer le importaba poco o nada lo que acababa de decirle.

Pero si está pensando en seguir las órdenes del rey Ludwig, mejor que salga de esa habitación pronto.

 ** _Continuará..._**


	13. Chapter 13

**XIII**

 **Después del típico encuentro molesto con el embajador del reino rosa; estaba dispuesto a terminar mis labores diarias. Acompañado por lady Etel, fui en rumbo al comedor principal para darles las respectivas indicaciones a los sirvientes que se encargaban de ordenar la mesa**.

Por desgracia... el día de hoy estaba de mala suerte.

Se escuchó el fuerte sonido de una puerta al cerrarse, el cuál provenía de una de las habitaciones que se encontraban detrás de nosotros.

La rubia volteó, yo hice lo mismo; rogaba para que el responsable no fuera el albino... pero me equivoqué, el hombre de piel pálida estaba parado en la entrada de la habitación del jack de espadas, sonriendo triunfante, como si hubiera ganado al más poderoso de sus enemigos.

La doncella lo miró de pies a cabeza, no dijo nada pero soltó un suspiro de indignación y puso un rostro de desagrado. Estaba enfadada pero incluso para alguien tan rebelde como ella, sabía que hacerle una rabieta al huésped del reino rosa, no valía la pena.

Un poco más relajado por la reacción de la chica, la llamé en voz baja.

-Debemos ir con la reina-estiré mi mano.

-Vámonos-ella la tomó y seguimos nuestro camino. Obviamente estaba rompiendo las reglas al caminar de la mano con una doncella de la corte pero decidí agradecer de esa forma a la chica de los rizos dorados por mantener la compostura.

-¿Así es como termina?-el tipo no se rendía, al parecer estaba hambriento de atención ¿Acaso nos tomaba como sus bufones privados?

Terminamos por ignorarlo, faltaba poco para llegar al final del pasillo y girar a la izquierda, con eso él nos perdería de vista.

Sin embargo, las cosas no podían ser tan fáciles, no con Gilbert.

El hombre corrió hacia nosotros y nos separó bruscamente.

-Ustedes tienen prohibido tomarse de las manos...-dijo entre jadeos.

Estaba sorprendido ¿había reaccionado de esa manera por algo así?

-¡No sea tan brusco, pudo lastimarla!-abandonado mi estado inicial, le grité por su acción tan poco caballerosa con lady Etel.

-¿Qué es lo que le sucede? ¿Quién se cree para venir a juzgar nuestra relación?-la prima de la reina estaba hirviendo como volcán-forcejeando para liberarse del agarre.

-¡Por favor, cálmese!-dispuesto a tranquilizarla intenté acercarme a la dama pero el ojirojo me lo impidió apretando mi pecho con una de sus manos.

-Tú no te mueves de aquí-Gilbert hablaba entre dientes, aunque según mi perspectiva, estos parecían colmillos. Aunque no era de extrañarse, ya tenía un concepto bestial de este individuo.

-Roderich, este tipo está loco ¡No me gusta!-la rubia exclamó entre pucheros.

-¿Qué se supone que hace?-lo miré atónito-¿Acaso su objetivo es arruinarme? ¡Si usted me detesta lo suficiente como para hacer que me guillotinen, será mejor que lo diga!

-Yo...-con una sonrisa nerviosa, dejó escapar una palabra.

-Puedo escucharlos a tres pasillos de aquí-el monarca verde, nos había oído. Mostraba una expresión indescifrable, no sabía si estaba molesto, decepcionado o desinteresado por lo sucedido.

-Su majestad-ambos sirvientes del reino, lady Etel y yo, nos arrodillamos en señal de arrepentimiento. Mientras que el embajador bajó la cabeza, al ser de un rango mayor comparado con nosotros pero menor ante el rey, la forma en la que pedía disculpas era completamente diferente.

-Lady Etel, usted debería estar con la reina-primero sermoneó a la chica, la misma que se encontraba colorada por la vergüenza-corrección, desde la hora del almuerzo usted debía estar con la reina. Si no quiere que sir Roderich pague por sus imprudencias, será mejor que se retire inmediatamente.

-Sí, su majestad-entre sollozos, ella se retiró del pasillo.

-Hum... ¿qué se supone que haga con ustedes?-el rey puso una mano sobre su barbilla-acérquense.

Caminamos hasta el lugar en donde se ubicaba el rey, para ser exactos, el final del pasillo.

-Sus acciones están dificultando mi trabajo-sir Braginski nos miró con frialdad-¿acaso deseas morir Roderich?-me observó muy sonriente-a mi me importa un rábano que seas un Eldenstein, si no me das algún beneficio, no duraré en cortarte la cabeza. No será difícil hacer que tu padre nos haga un jack nuevo.

En mi cabeza se reproducía la conversación de los reyes de tréboles cuando el nuevo jack de espadas se presentó.

-"Todos son reemplazables" cada vez que se te ocurra cometer alguna estupidez, recuerda esa frase-se apoyó en mi hombro derecho-no soy una persona que dice lo mismo dos veces, aquí no hay lugar para segundas oportunidades...

-No es necesario, su alteza-mis piernas parecían de goma y mi cuerpo temblaba. Estaba muy asustado ¿y porqué no? uno de los tipos más sanguinarios del mundo, me tenía en su lista negra-cumpliré mi trabajo con responsabilidad.

-Y tú...-era el turno de Gilbert-¿saben algo? Mejor hablo con ustedes en privado.

Nos obligó a seguirlo.

Cuando giramos a la derecha, nos encontramos con el jack del reino azul admirando una armadura.

Lo que faltaba, el intruso escuchó nuestra plática.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ **Nota del autor** :_

Este capítulo lo usé como terapia, no me siento bien emocionalmente. Lo que acaban de leer es algo que recién acabo de escribir, espero que perdonen mi redacción.

PD: En mi país son aproximadamente las cinco de la mañana.


	14. Chapter 14

**_XIV_**

 ** _Gilbert se había salido con la suya, si quería mi atención, cumplió con su objetivo; de la manera errada, pero la obtuvo._**

 ** _Su jugarreta no le duró mucho, pues el escándalo alertó al rey, quien sin mostrar sus verdaderas intenciones, nos llevó hasta la sala de reuniones. Como si fuese nuestro día de suerte, el jack de espadas también había escuchado nuestra acalorada conversación._**

Nos cruzamos con el hombre de ojos rasgados, él solo se inclinó y fue rumbo a su habitación.

Traté de encarar a Gilbert en silencio con una fulminante mirada pero el albino solo evitaba el contacto visual; lo que aumentó mi ira, era obvio que estuviera avergonzado, por su culpa lord Braginski nos iba a castigar.

El monarca se detuvo frente a la puerta de la sala de reuniones.

-Voy a ser franco con ustedes...-desabrochó el abrigo que llevaba puesto y lo colgó en su hombro izquierdo.-Cuando entremos a esa habitación, no les voy a hablar como el rey de tréboles sino como lord Braginski, el hombre que gobierna una tierra gélida con un legado de horror y muerte ¿entendieron?

-Como usted diga, lord Braginski-el embajador respondió.

-¿Y tú, Roderich? ¿Aceptarás hablar con un forastero o tus reglas de jack te lo impiden?-preguntó con sarcasmo.

El aristócrata sabía que al negar hablar con un noble que vivía bajo el techo de este palacio, cometería una falta digna de una decapitación pero la forma en la que renunciaba temporalmente a su cargo lo hacía un noble del montón y no un rey...

Estaba seguro que la muerte me esperaba al cruzar aquella puerta, bastaba un simple desliz y era mi fin; negarme me llevaría al mismo resultado.

No había otra opción... el hombre sabía bien como poner en aprietos a un sirviente de mi estatus.

-Hablaré con usted, mi lord.-acepté temiendo un futuro funesto pero no había escapatoria... estaba entre la espada y la pared.

El terrateniente abrió la puerta con brusquedad, provocando que el chirrido de la puerta fuera más escandaloso.

Los guardias que custodiaban la puerta la cerraron cuando todos ya estábamos dentro.

-Y bien ¿pueden explicarme lo que sucedió en el pasillo?-el aura infernal del hombre parecía activarse, tenía una expresión tétrica acompañada por una sonrisa nada confiable.

Como era de un rango menor a sir Gilbert no podía hablar primero, así que esperé el comentario del pálido visitante.

-Me trajo aquí para molestar un poco a Toris... pero en la visita del rey de corazones llegamos a un acuerdo. Íbamos a trabajar juntos en las relaciones comerciales de ambos reinos, todo con la ayuda del jack de tréboles. Prometo no causar más problemas-el ojirojo se veía tan manso... algo que era imposible, como si su egocentría hubiera sido pisoteada por el título del lord. Al menos era consciente de las consecuencias, si seguía así; alguien iba a terminar muerto.

El rubio apoyó la quijada en una de sus manos y me dio el permiso para hablar-¿quieres decir algo?

-No tengo excusa para justificar lo que sucedió, evitaré ser una molestia para el embajador y seguiré las reglas.-puse la mano derecha sobre mi pecho-estoy avergonzado, no volverá a pasar.

El lord cerró los ojos por un momento con un rostro de desagrado, algo le fastidiaba; lo que no era nada bueno.

Recordé lo que había dicho sir Toris, su lord era una persona extremadamente peligrosa, alguien a quien no le importaba nada... él era digno de temer.

Y pensar que él es esposo de lady Hedervary...

-Tienen suerte que tenga muchas cosas por hacer y no puedo pensar en un buen castigo para ustedes-cambió a una expresión más animada-así que retírense de mi vista antes de que se me ocurra algo.

Salimos rápidamente y el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse nos dejó aturdidos.

Seguía furioso con el embajador pero no podía expresarle mi malestar con palabras, culpable o no; él tenía un título más importante y debía respetarlo.

-Ya basta, Roderich.-el hombre se tocó el cuello, parecía agotado o tal vez era parte de un nuevo "chiste".

-No entiendo a qué se refiere sir Gilbert-comenté fingiendo ignorancia.

-Dije que debías omitir la palabra "sir", se supone que estamos en confianza...-el aristócrata apretó con fuerza su nuca-ha sido difícil...

-Usted menciona que estamos en confianza pero me trata como si fuera su juguete-cada palabra articulaba era más fuerte a la anterior- si así es como trata a sus semejantes ¡prefiero ser el jack que ser su igual!

Estaba harto de su actitud despreocupada, aspecto desaliñado y falta de modales.

-¡Mañana verán lo asombroso que soy!-Gilbert gritó-Aunque siempre soy asombroso pero al parecer lo están ignorando.

Un radiante Gilbert me observó con los ojos llenos de confianza y determinación, recuperando su ánimo con el cual lo había conocido...

Como si estar cerca a la muerte fuera un impulso para hacer mejor las cosas, dejando a la vista sus orígenes; el embajador era del reino de corazones, un lugar donde los nobles se dejaban llevar por sus pasiones.

Si es así ¿Qué apasiona al embajador?

 ** _Continuará..._**


	15. Chapter 15

XV

Teníamos una segunda oportunidad, lord Braginski nos había "perdonado"...

Me desvanecí por unos segundos en una de las columnas del palacio, respiraba con dificultad y sudaba como cerdo. Desaflojé un poco la tela alrededor de mi cuello y me sequé con desesperación.

Por otro lado, la despreocupación del embajador por la vida me enfurecía demasiado, era indignante que alguien como él tuviera una responsabilidad tan grande.

Cinco metros más adelante, sir Gilbert caminaba calmadamente, como si estuviera en los pasillos de su casa. De pronto, se detuvo y giró la cabeza hacia mi dirección.

-¿No vas a venir?-preguntó.

-¿A dónde se supone que debo ir?-dije fastidiado.

-Se supone que platiquemos para organizar la reunión de mañana... si te acercas podremos evitar todo este griterío.

De muy mala gana acomodé mis ropas lo más rápido posible y me dirigí hasta la ubicación del noble.

-Ya le aviso que tengo un horario apretado y no estoy para juegos ridículos.-decidí aclarar las cosas lo más pronto posible, hacerle recordar al embajador que no era un sirviente cualquiera. Era mi obligación ser franco, de otra forma; sus acciones irresponsables solo nos llevarían a la guillotina.

-Despreocúpate-se acercó hacia mi y me susurró en la oreja-podemos hacer lo que nos plazca, el rey sabe que no está en condiciones para matarnos.

-¡¿Qué cosas está diciendo?!-fuera de incomodarme por la proximidad de nuestros rostros, mi furia se centró en la osadía del aristócrata.

-Ya deja de gritar-el tipo jaló de mi pañoleta, haciendo que perdiera la respiración por un segundo-lo siento pero no había otra opción para silenciarte-¿Siempre eres así de escandaloso cuando te enojas?

-Solo vámonos-murmuré entre dientes.

Fuimos hasta su habitación, la cual se encontraba ordenada, a oscuras y con las ventanas abiertas; el fuerte viento sacudía las cortinas sueltas del lugar.

-Pasa-abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado-puedes entrar primero.

Sin dar alguna queja, entré.

-¡Vaya, esta vez no hubo quejas ni berrinches!-el embajador exclamó-Seguro tienes algo urgente que hacer...

-Dígame...-me paré en medio de la habitación-¿por qué está tan seguro que lord Braginski no atentará con nuestras vidas?

-Así que esa es la razón por la que no haces escándalo...-cerró la puerta y se sentó en el sillón aterciopelado-la curiosidad mató al gato, Roderich.

-Todo lo que gire en torno al reino de mi lady me interesa, sir-comenté-es un deber que tengo como...

-...jack-terminó la oración con crudeza-sí, ya lo sé-suspiró poniendo los ojos en blanco- ¿acaso no te aburre repetirlo tantas veces?-preguntó con una mueca de fastidio-Eres demasiado mecanizado.

-Vamos sir, no cambie el tema como acostumbra hacerlo-lo encaré-usted parece muy confiado de su posición como embajador en este reino ¿acaso le mintió al rey sobre hacerse responsable de sus actos futuros?

-¿Realmente quieres saberlo?-Gilbert entrelazó sus dedos.

-Estoy seguro que podré lidiar con eso, además; sería de mucha ayuda saber porqué cree que el esposo de la reina no le puede tocar un cabello, ambos sabemos que de estar en el reino Braginski, las cosas serían diferentes.

-Él un hombre con muchos títulos y nombres, durante mis viajes me impresionaba que los habitantes de los lugares mas recónditos del planeta supieran quién era Lord Ivan de Braginski.

Gilbert se veía muy calmado en comparación con Toris, en lugar de sudar frío parecía divertirse con el tema, no le causaba ningún temor, eso no era normal

Aunque no es algo para impresionarse, después de todo, el embajador viene de la aristocracia rosa, su sangre es noble; por lo tanto, según se rumora... él también tiene esa 'maldición'.

Las bestias no tienen miedo de otras bestias, al contrario, luchan entre ellas.

Había descifrado parte del misterio.

-Roderich-escuché la voz del aristócrata-¿te pasa algo?

-...-me quedé mirando al albino.

-Por lo visto tu hambre de curiosidad ha desaparecido, supongo que tu cerebro se bloquea cuando rompes las reglas de servidumbre.-el hombre se puso de pie-A pesar de ser tan discreto y serio, no puedes evitar desahogarte con el piano ¿verdad?

-¡¿A qué viene ese comentario?!-estaba pasmado ¿de dónde habría sacado ese tipo de información?-No tiene sentido.

-Te lo dije, la curiosidad mató al gato...-el embajador se acercó y me observó fijamente.

-No me diga que planea asesinarme cuando acabe la conversación-sin perder la compostura pero con el corazón en la boca, comenté desafiante.

-Pfff... ¡¡KESESESESESESESESESESE!!-rió a carcajadas-¿y qué ganaría asesinándote?-dijo entre susurros-¿acaso quieres iniciar una guerra?-siguió caminando a mi alrededor-tan solo mírate-me señaló.

Por reflejo miré mi traje-¿Hay algo malo con mi vestuario?-¿acaso dijo "guerra"?

-Eres tan divertido-habló entre carcajadas-trata de ver más allá del mundo objetivo-mientras caminaba yo le seguía con la mirada-¿Tú crees que hablar mediante un piano es cosa de hombres de armas tomar? Por supuesto que no, por eso eres tan diferente a nosotros, Roderich.

No eres un sirviente pero tampoco un aristócrata, tan solo se te puede comparar con un adorno del castillo, una decoración viviente.

Gilbert no tenía límites a la hora de hablar, por lo visto, no se guardaba nada de lo que pensaba.

-Usando guantes... seguro que esas manos son como las de una mujer, a pesar de haber tocado una espada, apenas debe tener unos cuantos callos; tu cuerpo es inmaculado, sin rasguños ni cicatrices. No importa si eres el nuevo jack, hasta que no experimentes la crudeza de una guerra real, serás un sirviente con aspecto de aristócrata... ¿Quieres saber por qué menciono estas cosas? ¿Quieres saber mi secreto para domar al rey? Es muy simple... la respuesta es: LA GUERRA.

-Lo sabía, usted está planeando algo en contra de los reyes-estaba aterrado ¿Es por esto que sir Toris se ponía tan nervioso con solo su presencia? Si el reino no colapsaba por lord Braginski, sir Gilbert se encargaría personalmente de hacerlo.

-No mientras mantengan el acuerdo. Y ya que estás lo suficientemente aterrado te aclararé algo: El rey no puede matarme porque soy del reino rosa, no importa cuánto lo desee no le conviene y tú lo sabes.

-¿Qué podría saber? ese hombre es difícil de leer.

-Piensa un poco, ambos reinos han tenido sus roces, eso si no mencionamos el compromiso fallido de lord Beilschmitd y lady Hedervary.

Abrí los ojos al máximo ¿entonces... la vida de este hombre dependía del sufrimiento de la reina?

-No te asombres, esto también te protege. Si matan al encargado de los negocios del reino de tréboles y mi enlace directo con el comercio, será inmediatamente declarado como traición.

No importa cuán fuerte sean sus tropas, en caso haya una guerra contra el reino de espadas; nos necesitarán quieran o no. El reino de corazones es su as bajo la manga.

-¿Y cómo sabes que no se lo diré a la reina? ¡Estás manipulando a los reyes con un chantaje!

-Ellos ni se han dado cuenta ¿Cuál es la necesidad de...?

-¡SUFICIENTE, AHORA LE DIRÉ TODO A LADY HEDERVARY!

-No lo haría si fuera tú.

Desenfundé mi espada-Si usted desea dar pelea, no seré piadoso... tendrá que pasar sobre mi cadáver si piensa hacerle daño a la reina.

-Baja esa cosa, no quiero pelear contigo. Además ¿no haz escuchado lo que dije? Si me matas, tú serás ahorcado y... lady Hedervary tendrá muchos problemas con lord Beilschmitd, se encenderá una vieja rivalidad y todo será tu culpa-bajó mi arma con su mano.-Casi lo olvido, también puedo silenciarte con tu secreto más íntimo.

-Créame que usted puede averiguar mucho de mí, pero estoy seguro que nunca sabrá el único secreto que me importa.-todo estará bien mientras nadie sepa mi más grande secreto.

-Lady Etel es una hermosa mujer ¿verdad?el aristócrata preguntó mirándome de reojo.

-Florece rápido, cada año se vuelve más hermosa...-le seguí el juego ¿a dónde pensaba llegar con eso?

-Sí... es una linda chica ¿No te gustaría casarte con ella? Se nota su trato especial.

-Lady Etel es una doncella de la corte y yo solo la veo como mi hermana.

-Es cierto, a la que ves como muje es a lady Hedervary.

-Está diciendo ridiculeces.

-Ambos sabemos que no es cierto. Si vuelves a mentir, yo mismo se lo diré al rey. Yo también soy hombre, no importa si te han privado el derecho de amar, puedes amarla en tus pensamientos.

-¿Qué deseas a cambio de tu silencio?-Gilbert era un hombre peligroso. Con la derrota dibujada en mi rostro, esperaba el precio del albino.

Al final, no importa de qué casta seas... todos tienen un precio. Él no ocultaba su emoción, el descarado disfrutaba y saboreaba el momento de espera y tensión.

 ** _Continuará_...**


	16. Chapter 16

**XVI**

-"Recuerda Roderich, nosotros solo los servimos, no existen sentimentalismos en esta relación, debes repetírtelo todo el tiempo".

-"Como usted diga, jack Austria... tengo una pregunta"

-"Adelante".

-"¿Los nobles solo pueden casarse con otros nobles, verdad?"

-"Sí, ellos atesoran su árbol genealógico; para ellos es importante respetar esta regla y así poder mantener la pureza de las castas. El mestizaje está prohibido ¿Por qué estás interesado en ese tema?"

-"La otra vez, usted dijo que nosotros no somos parte de la servidumbre común, entonces pensé... ¿Es posible que un jack se case con alguien de la nobleza?"

-"Si no fueras mi hijo te habría cortado la lengua en este instante. No vuelvas a preguntarme eso, cuando lady Elizabetha ocupe el trono, ella se encargará de escoger a tu esposa. Fin de la discusión".

*-*-*-*

 ** _El reino albergaba bestias; el rey Braginski y el embajador, solo que a diferencia del primero, Gilbert le daba su toque personal agregando egocentría._**

 ** _Miré de reojo al hombre, este dibujaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, estaba demasiado excitado como para articular una palabra, era claro que le encantaba salirse con la suya._**

-¿Un sirviente se atreve a preguntarme cuál es mi precio?-pronunció mientras me observaba de forma prepotente-Lo olvidaba, el jack de tréboles solo es un perro casero ¿qué podría saber sobre el valor del dinero en un noble viajero como yo?-acercó una de sus manos a mi pañuelo pero no lo tocó-demasiado anticuado...-murmuró antes de girar y darme la espalda.

-No pensaba en ofenderlo, solo buscaba una solución a mi problema; me encargo de las necesidades y protección de la reina-tragué saliva-si llegara a oídos del rey la noticia de mi afecto prohibido hacia su esposa, seguramente no dudará en condenarme a la horca por traición y no estoy dispuesto a desampararla mientras no haya un heredero al trono.

-¿Crees que es suficiente justificación?-dijo entre risas-si que eres un descarado, al verte acorralado por un simple rumor, escupes tus deseos lujuriosos... esto es lo que pasa cuando a los sirvientes se les da mucho poder ¡Siempre terminan mordiendo la mano que los alimenta! ¡Se suponía que estás preparado para ejercer tu trabajo correctamente! ¿Acaso el anterior jack fue tan negligente con tu crianza?-alzó la voz-Tan solo imaginarte en un interrogatorio del rey Kirkland me dan náuseas, de ser secuestrado por él, serías capaz de revelar todo con tal de salvar tu pellejo.

Las palabras del albino era rudas y sin pelos en la lengua, aunque no era mi amo ni nada por el estilo, se sentía con el derecho de regañarme; pues sabía que estaba en lo cierto, yo había roto las reglas y merecía un castigo de inmediato. Sin embargo, criticar a mi progenitor por mi mala conducta no era correcto, dependía de mi proteger su honor a toda costa.

-Con todo respeto, embajador, quisiera aclarar algo.

-Habla, señorito-el hombre estaba muy creativo con los apodos el día de hoy.

-Antes de pasar a mayores, tengo que hablar sobre mi antecesor-comenté mientras miraba al piso cubierto de alfombras-Él... es un hombre recto, siempre se preocupó por mi educación y a la vez mantuvo su trabajo impecable-me arrodillé, puse ambas manos sobre el suelo y bajé la cabeza-Por favor no responsabilice a sir Austria, fui yo quien se equivocó; él no merece ser juzgado por mis actos. Su deber como maestro terminó cuando yo tomé el cargo, así que desde ahora, aceptaré las consecuencias. Permítame proteger la imagen de mi padre, no me importa si el precio es mi honor, estoy dispuesto a pagar con eso si logro conservar su pulcritud.

-Ya que insistes-Gilbert se paró frente a mi-si te apetece puedes considerarlo como "mi precio"...-con la mirada clavada en el suelo, solo lograba ver en primer plano el calzado del aristócrata-Siempre he envidiado a los reyes y sus mascotas o como ustedes acostumbran llamarse... Jacks. Entonces ¿cómo desperdiciar la oportunidad de tener uno?-Se puso de cuclillas y me habló en voz baja-Cuando la reina no solicite tus servicios, yo seré tu amo ¿Entendiste?

-Lo entiendo, mi señor...-respondí entrecortadamente; sentía como si le hubiera vendido mi alma al diablo pero no importaba... estaba decidido a sacrificar todo por la mujer que amaba.

-Tu primera tarea será limpiar mis botas.

-A sus órdenes-dispuesto a obedecer, busqué entre mis bolsillos algo útil para limpiar pero el embajador captó mi atención con un chasquido; obligándome a levantar la mirada .

-Roderich-negó con la cabeza-¿qué haces?

-Busco un pañuelo para lustrar sus botas, amo-contesté.

-Olvidé mencionar que debes limpiarlos usando tu lengua.

-Este humilde sirviente le sugiere otra alternativa, ya que la escogida no es eficaz ni la más higiénica-¿limpiarlos con mi lengua? ¿Este hombre estaba en todas sus facultades mentales o solo estaba ebrio de poder?

-Agradezco tu preocupación pero no te pedí sugerencias. Solo céntrate en obedecer como el perro manso que eres.

Permanecí de rodillas sobre el suelo, la alfombra de la habitación me ayudaba a mantener mi pantalón limpio, sin embargo; me deshice de los guantes, no me parecía correcto tocar los sucios zapatos del noble con la inmaculada tela que protegía mis manos.

Abrí la boca mientras me remojaba los labios, saqué mi lengua y la acerqué poco a a poco hacia una de las botas de cuero.

-Tómate tu tiempo, Eldenstein; yo tengo todo el día ¿Y tú, no crees que su majestad te necesite?

Mi lengua se encontraba peligrosamente cerca del zapato, intentaba darme valentía en cada segundo que pasaba. Con el pasar de los segundos, la vergüenza y el asco se incrementaban pero era inevitable, tenía que cumplir con los mandatos sin importar cuán ridículos sean. Si este era mi castigo por enamorarme de una mujer inalcanzable y fuera de mi clase social, lo aceptaría con gusto.

-¡Espera!-el peliblanco gritó-Nunca había visto que un hombre aceptara este tipo de humillaciones por una mujer-alejó sus pies de mi vista-¿Tanto la amas?

-No necesito decir lo obvio, amo Gilbert.

-Muéstrame las palmas de tus manos-recogió los guantes del lugar donde los había dejado y me los entregó-póntelos de inmediato y levántate.

No comprendía lo que acababa de suceder o tal vez fingía no saber en qué situación me encontraba.

Gilbert tenía una personalidad muy extraña; a veces era un hombre serio, cortante y cruel y después se convertía en alguien despreocupado, irritante e infantil. Lo único que conservaba era su egocentrismo y falta de tacto al dirigirse a los sirvientes, ignorando su posición de aristócrata sin importar en qué faceta se encontrara, a él le daba igual...

-Seré franco contigo, yo no estoy interesado ni respaldo la idea de tener como esclavo a otra persona.

-Un jack no es un sirviente solo es un súbdito fiel. Además, usted lo ha dicho, soy como un adorno más del palacio... mis manos pueden corroborarlo, mi señor.

-Estoy intentando decirte que no deseo tus servicios y que nuestro trato se acabó.

-Si fui negligente para acatar sus peticiones, siéntase libre de castigarme como le plazca-estaba a punto de arrodillarme para suplicarle pero el embajador me sorprendió arrojándome el agua que se encontraba en un copa.

-¡No permitiré que te humilles frente a mí de nuevo! ¿¡Acaso no tienes dignidad!?-sustrajo de mi bolsillo el pañuelo que pensaba usar hace un rato y empezó a secarme el rostro.-Ni los animales merecen ser tratados como objetos...-dijo entre susurros-Roderich, no necesitas ser mi sirviente para seguir con vida... solo olvida que lo mencioné y continúa con tu fidelidad hacia lady Elizabetha. Simplemente quería experimentar por un breve momento todo el poder de un rey al disponer un siervo tan exclusivo como tú. Lamento tener que mojarte pero no había otra manera de hacerte reaccionar.

Cuando mi rostro quedó completamente seco, se alejó en dirección al lujoso sofá rojo y tomó asiento. Con una postura lamentable, se dejó caer sobre el respaldar y se cubrió el rostro con un brazo.

-Lamento ir en contra de sus deseos pero es imposible no preocuparme sobre la información que posee, siento intranquilidad si me veo privado de pagarle. Debe haber algo que necesite...-persuadí al aristócrata-Tan solo busque en lo más profundo de su corazón.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando nos conocimos?-preguntó sin dejar espacio para que adornara más mi insistencia.

-Usted me solicitó que me quedara en su habitación...-una corriente recorrió mi espalda ¿Acaso el noble tenía ese tipo de afecto...?

-Eso no, lo otro.-comentó con un tono de incomodidad.

-Entonces se refiere a esa absurda solicitud de mantener un trato informal-mencioné entre risas-usted no puede hablar en serio, debe haber algo más importante que eso.

-No es absurdo, es sentido común-recuperó los ánimos de inmediato y empezó a regañarme-lo ridículo es que un hombre se niegue a mantener un trato de confianza con su socio. Analiza eso y después me dices quién es el más tonto de los dos.

-No me atrevería a llamarle tonto pero aceptaré aquella petición, desde ahora, nos trataremos como iguales...-hice una pausa para reflexionar lo que estaba a punto de decir-sin formalidades, solo seremos tú y yo, Gilbert.

Los ojos carmesí del noble brillaron, tal vez por la emoción... quién sabe, este hombre era como un libro sin leer, aunque la portada mostrara mucho, todavía había misterios por descubrir.

-¿Sabes? Esto sería mejor si supieras algo.

-Si deseas contarlo, solo dilo.

-Esta sería la primera vez que tendría un compañero.

-Imposible-dije con una sonrisa nerviosa, no me sorprendía si yo era su primer "compañero", era notorio; un hombre con esa actitud difícilmente podría conservar al menos un amigo sincero.

-Ya sé lo que estás pensando-me señalo-¿Quién podría ser amigo de un tipo como este?cerro los ojos por un instante y suspiró-Yo veo mucho potencial en ti... así que déjame brindarte esta pequeña libertad.

-Nadie puede liberarme de este trabajo.

-Es cierto pero puedes ser libre conmigo, no te pido que traiciones a tu reino; solo quiero moldear tu mente para hacerte una persona diferente, alguien capaz de defender a la mujer que ama sin el temor a ser él mismo. Si aceptas, tus posibilidades de ser un mejor hombre para proteger a la reina se incrementarían. Déjame desajustar un poco tu correa...a cambio, necesito tu sinceridad.

La propuesta era tentadora, si me unía a Gilbert, mis estadísticas de mantenerme con vida aumentaban pero esta tregua también tenía un ligero sabor a traición... Era el juego de "todo o nada".

-Ten por seguro que no le diré a nadie sobre tu afecto hacia la reina y para evitar problemas, esta nueva relación solo será expuesta en la intimidad de estas cuatro paredes ¿Entonces, trato hecho?-extendió su mano.

-Trato hecho-apreté la pálida mano, la misma que había jalado mi pañuelo y secado el rostro hace un momento.

-Ya puedes retirarte, mañana nos reuniremos a las diez.

-Hasta luego.

Estaba consciente que mi promesa con el peliblanco no era la más razonable ni segura; no obstante, si podía seguir al lado de su majestad; no me importaba pactar con el demonio.

Ahora todo quedaba a merced de las dos personalidades del viajero rosa.

 ** _Continuará..._**


	17. Chapter 17

_**XVII**_

 _ **"Roderich... Roderich..."**_  
 _ **Otra vez ese maldito sueño... era la misma mujer que decía ser mi madre.**_  
 _ **Mire por la ventana el cielo, este se encontraba cubierto de estrellas evidenciando que faltaba mucho para que amaneciera.**_

* * *

Después de hablar con Gilbert, crucé miradas con la sota del reino azul; el tipo recorría el pasillo a paso ligero y con una delicadeza indescriptible, sus zapatos carmesí, ajenos a la paleta de colores del reino de espadas, contrastaban perfectamente con los tonos fríos.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, sir Eldenstein?-el hombre preguntó.

-No, estoy bien...-contesté-no esperaba cruzarme con usted de nuevo, creí que estaba en su habitación ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

-Fui a dar un paseo con lady Elizabetha y su dama de la corte, creen que soy pariente de lord Honda-el pelinegro señaló sus ojos-al parecer, la forma de mis ojos son los responsables de estas conclusiones, aunque es una lástima que estén tan equivocadas…-el oriental escondió las manos bajo las mangas de su tr aje-Con permiso, jack Roderich.

-Hay cosas que no debes preguntar-lord Braginski apareció sorpresivamente de las sombras, provocándome un ligero paro cardíaco.

-Su Majestad, no lo había visto...-murmuré, mis sentidos todavía no se recuperaban del susto.

-¿Sabías que es de mala educación mirar fijo a las personas sin decir algo?-hizo una pausa-es molesto.

-Él solo se encontraba fascinado por la apariencia del jack Wang-la voz de una pertinente Lady Elizabetha interrumpió el sermón del rubio-no lo culpe por ser curioso, recuerde que no es una persona de mundo como usted y yo. Por cierto ¿Usted qué hace caminando por los pasillos a esta hora?

Ivan Braginski estaba sorprendido por la repentina aparición de su esposa.-Escuché que la sota azul la acompañó en su caminata de la tarde, estaba preocupado.

-Descuide, no hay mucho que mirar, ya sabe; el jardín de la reina no es tan extravagante como parece, incluso puedo decir que se ve más como una cárcel adornada por flores. Admito que es grato poder verlo a esta hora, debería salir más seguido, mucho trabajo hará que se enferme... ¿no cree que son demasiadas llamadas de atención por hoy?-la joven reina posó la mirada sobre mi-Ya puedes irte.

-Como usted diga, mi lady-caminé lo más rápido que pude hasta mi habitación. Quería alejarme del rey, el embajador, el jack Wang, incluso de lady Ethel; quien al igual que yo, estaba aterrada, su presencia al lado de los fuertes carácteres de los nobles ni se podía percibir.

* * *

Con dificultad pude volver a dormir, solo rogaba que este tipo de pesadillas no se volvieran un mal hábito.

Hoy el señor Yao partía hacia el reino de espadas, el clima era perfecto para que los barcos zarparan.

Así era el territorio del reino de tréboles, a veces el clima estaba a tu favor y otras veces te hacía maldecir a los dioses.

Salí en dirección hacia la cocina, debía contabilizar los platos y asegurarme que la vajilla que se iba a usar el día de hoy fuera la más fina del palacio.

Cuando crucé la puerta del lugar, todos los sirvientes estaban perfectamente ordenados, lo cuál era muy extraño ya que siempre los encontraba cuchicheando disparates sobre los rumores que se propagaban sobre el reino.

-Esto es un milagro ¿qué sucede aquí?

-¡Jack Eldenstein, qué bueno verlo!-el albino exclamó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.-Venga, quiero mostrarle algo-hizo un gesto con su mano para que lo siguiera.

-Sir Gilbert, le he dicho antes que usted no puede estar aquí. Debería ir a prepararse para el desayuno-comenté con el seño fruncido.

-Después puede tomarse su tiempo para regañarme, acompáñeme, relamente quiero que vea esto ¡Es algo impresionante!-el peliblanco me jaló del brazo hasta la habitación continua.

Cuando nuestros zapatos pisaron el territorio que acostumbraba habitar el cocinero real, me di cuenta que la persona que se encontraba cerca a la estufa era Yao, quien cubría la sartén con fuego.

-¿No crees que es asombroso? ¡Mira las flamas, cubriendo las verduras y el asiático no ha tenido problemas con ellas!

-Esto es algo que un pirómano halagaría-tomé una cubeta y abrí el grifo para llenarla con agua-¡Qué hace mirando! ¿No ve que está arruinando la comida?

-No se escandalice, es normal...-dijo el oriental-en el lugar donde nací, las personas de clase baja, preparaban las verduras que no estaban muy frescas para poder comerlas sin problema.

-¿Comida de pobres?-cerré el grifo indignado-usted no pretenderá servirle eso a los reyes ¿verdad?

-La comida para tus queridísimos monarcas ya está en la mesa, lo que cocina el jack azul es solo para mi paladar. Así que deje de gritar-el ojirrojo comentó sin una pizca de culpa.-Estaba platicando con Yao y le pregunté si podía prepararme algo de su tierra natal y sin reproches aceptó.-Los criados que se encontraban en la entrada se asomaron por la puerta, mis gritos airados habían captado su atención.

-Y si el desayuno ya está listo ¿porqué los criados siguen en la cocina-miré a los sirvientes que husmeaban y les grité-¡Fuera, no hay nada para ustedes aquí!

-Predije que te enfadarías mucho si no los encontrabas, así que pedí a la mitad de ellos que se quedaran hasta que llegaras.

-Ahora que lo menciona... ¡Ese no es el punto!-con la poca compostura que me quedaba, solicité al embajador que me acompañara afuera.-Sir Gilbert, necesito hablar con usted ¿que tal si mientras preparan su exótico desayuno, vamos a conversar al pasillo?

-Por supuesto, si lo pide tan amablemente es imposible negarme-el hombre respondió con sarcasmo.

Lejos del asiático y en la estrechez de una de las esquinas del pasillo, me acerqué al noble para susurrarle con tono colérico-No debería recordarle constantemente que usted no puede hacer lo que le plazca en el reino ¿Acaso las palabras de lord Braginski no le hicieron reflexionar sobre su peligrosa situación? ¿Dígame que otras tretas hizo mientras yo me levantaba?

-No le llamaría treta pero debo comunicarle algo.-sin perder la calma me susurró-un grupo de soldados del reino de corazones se presentarán en el palacio para traer mi dinero, es para pagar los platos que rompí la última vez y comprarme ropa nueva.

-¡¿Y porqué no me lo dijo cuando nos reunimos en su habitación?!

-No creí que fuera necesario, solo es dinero.

-¿Sabe lo que hizo embajador? Si el barco del reino de espadas se cruza con esa embarcación, habrán muchos problemas. Sin mencionar que pueden combatir y acusar al reino de tréboles de instigarlos a la guerra.

-Los hombres que contraté no harían eso.

-¿Y quién le asegura que los soldados azules no harán lo mismo? Recuerde que su reino ellos están quebrados, si se llegan a enterar que lleva mucho dinero es probable que lo secuestren...

-¿Qué sugiere que haga? Usted es hijo de sir Austria, uno de los mejores estrategas de los cuatro reinos, algo habrá aprendido de esta última guerra.

Sir Gilbert sabía de lo que hablaba, mi padre había sido uno de los mejores estrategas durante la gran guerra pero en comparación con él solo era un niño luchando con una espada de goma, no tenía experiencia, todo mi conocimiento era en base a teorías ¿qué podía hacer? Estábamos en un gran lío.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	18. Chapter 18

**_XVIII_**

 ** _¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza de sir Gilbert? Me preguntaba una y otra vez, intentando averiguar las verdaderas intenciones del aristócrata al causar tantos desastres, si este era su estilo de vida, esta "amistad" sería un grave dolor de cabeza. El lugar en donde nos habíamos escabullido para conversar era peligrosamente estrecho, podía escuchar los fuertes latidos del embajador ¿acaso estaba tan nervioso como yo?_**

― ¿Usted no esperaba esto?―pregunté extrañado, los latidos aumentaron su ritmo después de mi pregunta-¿Estás bien, Gilbert?

— ¿Qué si estoy bien?―el hombre se acercó más a mí-¡Estoy emocionado!

― ¿¡QUÉ!?―sentí como un extraño escalofrío recorrió mi espalda— ¿Usted… realmente planea sabotear al reino de tréboles, verdad?―era el fin, si esos barcos encendían sus cañones en este territorio, el derramamiento de sangre entre los cuatro reinos principales no se haría esperar. La reina no lo soportaría, no en su actual condición; lo único en lo que debería preocuparse ahora era en producir un heredero al trono.

― ¿Pero qué cosas dices?―Gilbert arqueó las cejas con expresión desaprobatoria-El reino de tréboles es aliado del reino de corazones, soy el embajador y nexo entre los dos reinos… Sería la última persona en orquestar un sabotaje, si ocurriera algo así; me vería perjudicado completamente-lentamente se acercó a mi oreja izquierda-Nunca olvides que somos compañeros ¿o acaso quieres que lo pactemos con sangre? Yo no tengo ningún problema si lo prefieres así.

― ¡Ya déjese de juegos! ―me alejé del embajador rosa―Usted es alguien muy diferente a todos los aristócratas que se pavonean por aquí―estaba muy cansado de su actitud, era el momento de desenmascarar al intruso.

―Tu verdadera actitud es encantadora, Roderich; intenta tratarme así al menos cuando nos encontremos solos―sonrió―admito que verte siendo tan pulcro y correcto frente a los reyes y sirvientes es impresionante pero admirar ese carácter perfeccionista y un poco impaciente es bastante adorable.

―Ya basta―intenté ocultar el rubor de mis mejillas provocadas por la ira ¿adorable? ¿Qué clase de hombre de la alta sociedad describe así a un sirviente? No… ¿QUÉ CLASE DE HOMBRE LE DICE ESO A OTRO? No soy una mujer como para que me describa así o me susurre en el oído de esa forma tan descarada. ― ¿Entonces no piensa destruir el reino desde adentro? Déjeme decirle que no me inspira mucha confianza.

― ¿Cuántas veces debo repetirlo para que lo entiendas? claro que no, el reino verde es de suma importancia para lord Beilschmitd, es más; si quisiéramos eliminarlos, no habría necesidad de infiltrarnos y eso ya lo sabes ¿verdad? La reina está débil, no es un buen momento para que se involucre en una nueva guerra, conociendo el carácter gélido de lord Braginski, esperaría sentado la noticia de un embarazo.

Bajé la mirada mientras lo escuchaba murmurar nuestras debilidades, se notaba que sabía sobre nuestra situación y era cierto, estábamos en la cuerda floja, un error y todo el trabajo de mi padre y los jacks anteriores se vendría abajo.

―Mantente tranquilo, no pasará nada. Es gracioso que sigas desconfiando de mí a pesar de que no le he dicho a nadie sobre tus pervertidos deseos.

― ¿Pervertidos deseos? ―no era momento para discutir― ¿Acaso ignoras lo que está sucediendo? ―tomé de la chaqueta a Gilbert y lo jalé hacia una de las ventanas que daban al mar― ¡Es cuestión de segundos para que esos barcos se ataquen!

―Todo está fríamente calculado, solo debes mirar con atención, y ya deja de jalar de mi chaqueta, la estás arruinando.

―Disculpe―avergonzado por mi impertinencia, solté el agarre de inmediato; observé con cuidado tal y como lo había pedido el albino pero no vi nada que me provocara alivio, al contrario; sentía como mis vellos se erizaban por el nerviosismo. Cuando ya pensaba rendirme, el barco que se aproximaba a la costa tenía unos rasgos peculiares, los cuales no había podido ver con claridad antes―Tréboles…

―Nunca pondría en peligro el reino que tanto amas, Roderich; no estaba seguro cuando vendrían los reyes de espadas ya que acostumbran a presentarse cuando se les da la gana, así que le pedí al rey que me prestara uno de sus barcos.

―Había olvidado que el rey había renovado la flota con barcos de su reino…―con la boca entreabierta no podía dejar de mirar en enorme barco que se acercaba, la idea de este tipo era realmente ingeniosa.

―Estaba al tanto de las consecuencias que podría causar si una embarcación rosa con dinero se cruzaba con otra del reino azul. Sería una completa injusticia que lady Elizabetha pagara los platos rotos, ella ha sufrido lo suficiente, no necesita perder más cosas en su vida. ―miré el rostro pálido de Gilbert, parecía acongojado, como si le preocupara demasiado el bienestar de la reina.

Conocía esa expresión… no tuve que darle muchas vueltas al asunto para poder descifrar el mensaje oculto: Sir Gilbert también estaba enamorado de lady Hedervary.

* * *

No era normal que un hombre como Gilbert se acercara a nuestro reino sin ambiciones, al final; nadie trabaja por caridad y mucho menos "para pagar un favor". Tantos años aprendiendo para obedecer y solucionar los problemas de su estilo de vida me enseñaron muchas cosas, una de ellas era que son pocos los aristócratas que trabajaban limpio, la mayoría tenía segundas intenciones, en este mundo la palabra "honor" había perdido su significado…

―Con todo respeto, déjeme decir que al principio creía que usted le importaba poco o nada las consecuencias de sus despreocupados actos durante su estadía aquí, pero veo que me equivoqué.

―Podía sentir tu mirada acusadora golpeándome la nuca―el hombre bromeó―es cierto que como un "simple sirviente" no puedes expresar tus pensamientos libremente; sin embargo, tienes los ojos más habladores que he conocido, Incluso superarían a la más chismosa de las mujeres―hizo una pausa antes de su ridícula comparación―y por la forma en la que me estás viendo, entiendo que estas no son el tipo de cosas que un caballero le debería decir a otro.

―No es necesario ser observador, solo es sentido común. Halagar mucho a un hombre siendo uno es extraño, incluso si usted viene de otro reino, tengo en claro que son nulos los lugares en donde sea normal una actitud como esa.

― ¿Está desaprobando mi actitud, Roderich?

―Solo pienso que es extraña.

―Qué gracioso, considerando tu gusto exuberante por la lectura pensé que sabrías sobre lo que ocurre en los otros reinos.

― ¿Qué podría estar ocurriendo en los demás reinos que sean igual de escandalosos como su reciente actitud? No leí algo semejante en la biblioteca.

―Entonces te falta mucho por leer, un gran ejemplo está en tu aliado más poderoso―Gilbert me miró, esperando a que soltara alguna palabra.

― ¿Hablas de ti? ―después de mi respuesta, el hombre de cabello platinado comenzó a reír.

―Qué considerado de tu parte pero no, esta vez no hablo de mí.

―Entonces habla del reino de corazones, aunque es imposible que sea cuna de tan raras costumbres.

―El reino de donde provengo no es pionero de prácticas tan poco tradicionales pero hay muchas razones para que las cosas tomen un rumbo diferente ¿has visto a los monarcas rosa?

―Claro, conozco a lord Beilschmitd de reuniones anteriores y tuve el honor de estar en presencia de lord Honda en su reciente visita, a quien solo lo había visto en pinturas ¿Hay algo extraño en ellos?

― ¿No te parecen un poco extraños?

―Es cierto que la reina tiene un vestuario bastante llamativo pero no es razón para llamarlo "extraño".

―Claro y llamarlo "reina" es algo MUY normal ¿No sería gramáticamente correcto referirse a él como "rey"?

―No pueden haber dos reyes, es como un juego de ajedrez, cada uno debe tener a su reina. Sé sobre las parejas del mismo sexo, no soy ciego ni ignorante.

―Por esa motivo te lo estoy haciendo recordar, si dos hombres pueden casarse, también es posible que un hombre elogie a otro… Solo piénsalo un poco.

―Es una mala comparación; en el primer caso, los hombres tienen un vínculo más fuerte y eso sin contar que uno de ellos toma el lugar de mujer en la relación.

― ¿Con "vinculo" te refieres al amor?

―No.

― ¿Entonces?

―Son pocas las parejas de su círculo social que se han casado por amor y ni hablar de los herederos al trono, en su mundo solo se busca el poder, al principio solo se trataba de alianzas y pactos pero con el tiempo la mayoría de estos se acuerdos se rompían. En vista de ese gran plan problema decidieron lidiar con las traiciones con un método más práctico y difícil de deshacer: El matrimonio. Aunque no todos pueden correr con la misma suerte que lord Beilschmitd, él pudo obtener ambas cosas―recordé con amargura el rostro lloroso de lady Elizabetha cuando se enteró que el príncipe canceló la boda―. Según las malas lenguas, ustedes los aristócratas del reino de corazones son gente bastante peligrosa cuando se dejan llevar por sus sentimientos; yo creo que alguien que enamora a una joven y luego la abandona sin remordimiento, claramente carece de ellos. ―Al fin, lo había dicho… Toda esa ira contenida durante tanto tiempo había escapado en solo una oración.

―Siempre es bueno tener una segunda opinión―Gilbert ni mostró incomodidad con mi comentario fuera de contexto, pero sentí como el ambiente se tornaba más pesado ―Lamento lo que pasó con lady Hedervary y comprendo tu enojo hacia el rey ya que tú la amas, pero ya lo dijiste; solo se trata de alianzas y negocios. Ella tiene mucha suerte de tener a alguien como tú para amarla y protegerla, eres el amigo más sincero que podrá tener en este mundo de víboras y segundas intenciones…

El barco anunciaba su llegaba con un sonido ensordecedor, a pesar de la aclaración el embajador, nuestros movimientos debían ser cautelosos porque el jack y algunos soldados del reino de espadas se encontraban en los alrededores del palacio y en su respectivo barco.

―No es necesario que hagan tanto escándalo ¿qué parte de DISCRETAMENTE no entendieron? ―el embajador empezó a decir entre dientes.

―Es claro que lord Braginski tiene algo que ver con eso.

―A ese tipo sí que le debe encantar causar alboroto―los ojos de Gilbert desbordaban emoción, había encontrado a otra persona que disfrutaba provocar desastres y poner de nervios a los demás. ―Debo ir a revisar si todo llegó en perfecto estado, espero que no hayan roto la vajilla nueva que compré, espero que te guste el rosa.

 ** _Continuará…_**


End file.
